The Sacrifice of Cloud
by lady-warrioress
Summary: A new version of the part where Aerith dies. Just as Sephiroth is about to kill her Cloud pushes her out of the way. Saving her life but ending his own instead.. NO FLAMES! vinnieXyufffie aerisxcloud
1. A Different Story

A DIFFERENT STORY

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy or its characters**

_Note: I totally hated the part on this game when Aerith died._

The night was calm and still. A chill filled the air and an omnimous presense spread over the atmosphere. Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, and Yuffie Kisaragi made their way to the giant building in the center of the Forgotten City.

They were looking for Aerith.

After everyone had left the Temple of the Ancients Aerith had gone off by herself. The only person she told her plans to was Cloud. He knew them and didn't like them. She was going to stop Sephiroth. Alone.

_Why did you do it?_ he thought now as they walked down the stairs to the lower room in the city's center building. _Why didn't you let us come with you? It's too dangerous for you to go yourself!_

There was a long silence as they walked down the rest of the stairs and stepped onto the bottom floor of the Temple.

Suddenly Yuffie gasped and pointed, breaking the silence as she said. "There she is!"

Vincent and Cloud followed the ninja's finger to where it pointed. They saw Aerith kneeling on what looked like an alter, her hands clasped together and her eyes closed. She looked like she was praying.

"Aerith!" Vincent called, taking a step toward the alter.

Cloud put out his arm, blocking his friend with it so he wouldn't go any further. "I'll go alone," the blond swordsman said quietly.

Vincent blinked in surprise. "Cloud?" he said, confused. "Why?"

His friend gave no explainations. He just looked over his shoulder, his eyes glassy, and said slowly. "Just stay here, okay."

"Uh...O..kay."

"Thank you."

Cloud dropped his arm and headed to the alter. He jumped onto the pillars sticking out of the clear blue water below. He knew he had to get to her before Sephiroth did.

Once he lost his footing and found himself staring at his reflection. It looked so alone. Half of it lay in shadows. _Part of me is missing,_ he thought, standing upright again and staring at Aerith.She_ is the part that's missing._

He jumped one last time.

His boots came down on the alter with a satisfying clank. For a moment he just stood where he was staring at the beautiful Ancient. She looked so peaceful kneeling down in front of him, her eyes closed in prayer. He didn't want to disturb her.

Suddenly something began to pull at his spirit. _Wha-------? _A feeling like static spread through his veins. His thoughts became scrambled and he had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

_A dream... I'm dreaming... This isn't real... Where am I...? Who am I...?_

Cloud no longer had control of his body. With one fluid motion he pulled out his sword and walked up to the praying girl.

_I am dreaming... She is a dream. If I kill her she won't die!_

_

* * *

_

"What's he doing?" Yuffie asked, as she watched Cloud. "Why is he just standing there?"

"I don't know," Vincent said, his eyes on Cloud as well. "I don't like it..."

Then the two saw their friend pull out his sword and walk slowly toward Aerith.

"Vincent!" Yuffie gasped, grabbing the gunman's arm in fear. "He's going to kill her!"

* * *

Cloud stopped right in from of the Ancient and raised his sword. _If I kill her she won't die!_

"CLOUD!" "STOP IT!" Yuffie and Vincent's voices burst through his mind like a light.

The feeling vanished. Cloud was suddenly aware of what he was doing. His blue eyes got bigger as he stared at Aerith's face only centimeters away. The buster sword fell out of his hands and clattered to the floor.

He grabbed his chest as he tried to understand what happened. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I can't _kill_ her! I l_ove_ her!"

The Ancient must have heard him. At that very moment she opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling.

He stared at her suddenly feeling calm. "Aerith..."

She stood up and started to walk over to him. "Cloud..."

WOOSH!

Cloud heard a sound from above. Quickly he looked up and saw Sephiroth coming down at them. His sword was drawn and pointed down. _He was heading straight for Aerith, his sword set to pierce her heart!_

"Aerith, look out!" Cloud exclaimed, jumping forward.

Just as his hands pushed her out of the way Sephiroth's sword pierced through the blond swordsman's back and came out of his chest. Cloud cried out in agony and fell to the floor. His head and upper body landed on the Ancient's lap.

* * *

"CLOUD!" Aerith, Vincent, and Yuffie screamed together.

Aerith got up and leaned over him. As she did, her hair came loose and fell around her back and shoulders. A small green object also fell out and struck the alter. It bounced once then fell into the clear waters below. "Cloud! Cloud!" Aerith screamed, still leaning over him and shaking him. "Cloud!"

"The fool," a voice above her scoffed.

The Ancient looked up. She saw Sephiroth standing a few feet away, his sword pointed downward, looking at Cloud. Disgust filled the silver haired swordsman's aqua colored eyes.

Aerith couldn't believe her ears. "_What_ did you say?" she demanded.

"He deserved it," Sephiroth said, looking up at her slowly.

Aerith's eyes grew big as she started at him totally not believing what he was saying. "_Deserved_ it?" she shrieked. "The only one who _deserves_ to die is _you_!"

Sephiroth's eyes studied her for a moment. He saw something beyond the anger on her face, tears. Tears that spilled down her cheeks causing them to glisten damply. "Why do you cry for someone you barely know?" he asked. "Why do you love someone you don't know a thing about? Why do you cry for someone who doesn't love you back?"

Aerith's surprise showed. "What!"

"He does not love you back."

"You are wrong!" she exploded, clenching her fists in hate and anger. She stole on glance at Cloud whose blood was staining the white stone of the alter. "Cloud did-_does_- love. He loves me!"

Sephiroth's eyes and face were mocking as he said. "He doesn't understand the meaning..."

"What do you mean he doesn't understand the meaning?"

The silver haired swords man gave no straight answered. "Only I know about who-_what_-he really is," he explained. He raised his sword. "Too bad you won't be around long enough to find out!"

Aerith gasped and moved back slightly.

"This will put an end to your meddling!" Sephiroth said. He lifted his sword over his head.

"No!" she screamed. "_NO_! CLOUD!"

"Cloud can't save you now!" the man cackled. His sword came down at her.

Aerith put up her hand for protection. "CLOUD!" she screamed.

**POW!**

Sephiroth's pupils shrunk to tiny slits of pain and surprise. His sword dropped to the floor. He grabbed his shoulder, blooding oozing from a gunshot wound.

"Who!"

His eyes centered on Aerith, still alive, who was staring at something behind him. With cold, hate filled eyes he looked over his shoulder.

Vincent and Yuffie stood right behind him. The black haired man had his gun raised and still aimed at Sephiroth. "I don't think so," the gunman said, clicking off the safety again. "You shouldn't strike a lady. That's bad manners. _What _would your mother think?"

Sephiroth whirled to face the two. He picked up his sword and held it in both hands, sizing them up. "She would rather enjoy it," he snarled.

**CRACK! BONG!**

Aerith swung at him from behind with her staff. When it made contact with her enemy's back he staggered forward and grabbed the alter railing. His sword hung limply in his left hand. Panting, he looked up and found himself surrounded by the three. He knew then he couldn't beat them there.

"Fine," he conceded. "You may think you have won but the victory is mine! When I become ruler of this planet you will all dispise the day you thought you could prevail!"

"Shut up," Yuffie snorted. "You're just a nut job. You're all talk."

"Shh!" Vincent said, putting his hand over her mouth. He'd seen the other man's eyes flicker with hate. He'd seen the non-Ancient's sword arm flicker. He'd seen how much Sephiroth wanted to kill Yuffie.

Sephiroth stood to his full height and faced them all. He lifted his sword (The three good guys went into battle stances) and shiethed it. "Too bad it's too late for the one you call Cloud," he said a slow evil smile filling his face. Then he shot upward. "You'll never get to me in time!" he called down to them. "You little expedition ends here!"

Vincent aimed into the air. He shot his gun off a few times but by then their advisary was gone.

"It's no use," Aerith said to him. "He vanished before you could even fire the first shot."

The gunman nodded and let his arm drop. "You're right," he said, sighing.

"Don't worry, Vinnie," Yuffie said. "You'll have another chance to..."

Suddenly the alter rumbled and shook, as if something heavy had fallen on it.

"What was that?" Yuffie asked, flailing her arms to keep her balance.

Before either Vincent of Aerith could answer a hiss rose up behind them. Quickly they spun around to see what it was.

A giant ugly monster stood before them on the alter. It towered over Cloud's body and seemed to be sizing it up for a meal. Or... glaring at him disapprovingly.

"Cloud!" Aerith shouted. "Cloud, move!"

Cloud didn't even twitch.

"We have to do something!" the Ancient screamed.

Yuffie sprang into action. With a flying leap she hurtled herself into the air, her shurikan grasped tightly in her right hand. She came down at the monster hacking away at its body with her weapon. "Take this, Freakazoid!" she roared. "Dinner is officially canceled!"

Vincent stared at the thing a moment before he realized what it was. "JENOVA!" he gasped. He pulled out another gun and started firing. "That's another part of Jenova!"

"Another dead part!" Yuffie called from the head. She stuck it with her throwing star.

Jenova screamed as the Vincent's bullets and Yuffie's shurikan tore into her flesh. With growing anger she attacked Vincent and Yuffie with her tail and magic and knocked them to the alter.

"Vincent! Yuffie!" Aerith shouted. "Look out!"

The pair looked up. They saw the monster towering over them. "This doesn't look good," Yuffie said, grabbing Vincent's wrist. "Looks like we're going to die together!"

Vincetn stared at the monster. He tried to move but Jenova's tail pinned them both down. "I," he began, his hand gripping Yuffie's. "think you are right!"

The monster came down at them like a bird of prey.

Aerith saw Cloud's sword lying at her feet. Without thinking she picked it up. Then, without hesitating or bothering to worry about how heavy the sword was or her own safety she jumped toward the monster and plunged the blade into the Jenova's heart.

Jenova shrieked as the blade came out through her chest. Vincent and Yuffie watched the tip of the huge sword pierce through the monster's front body. Their eyes grew wide in surprise. "Cloud?" they gasped.

Aerith looked down at them from over Jenova's shoulder. Vincent and Yuffie stared back. All three pairs of eyes held the same emotion. Surprise.

Jenova started to sway as she died. Aerith jumped off the thing's back before she fell off. ""Why risk your lives," it rasped. "For a puppet?"

The three stared at the monster in confusion. "Puppet?" they said in one voice.

Jenova could not answer. She never did. She fell over and vanished as she died.

When it was gone Aerith, Yuffie, and Vincent stood or lay in the same positions for a moment, panting. Just glad to be still in one piece. Just glad to be alive.

Finally Vincent got up and knelt down in front of the Ancient on one knee. "Thank you for saving us, Aerith," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Yeah!" Yuffie squealed, jumping up and giving the brunette a hug. "You're my _hero_!"

"Thank you," Aerith said blushing.

"Aerith?" a weak voice interrupted them. "Aerith?"

The three looked down at Cloud. He started up at them through weak dying eyes.

"Cloud?" Aerith said, walking up to him and kneeling down. "Cloud?"

"I...I'm sorry, Aerith," he gasped. "I... I shouldn't have gotten... you involved... with... my...problems..."

"It wasn't your fault," she protested, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "I wanted to go... to... to be close to you.."

Cloud smiled. "Can you do me one favor?" he asked.

"Yes.. anything.."

"Please turn me over."

"Okay."

Aerith reached down and rolled Cloud onto his back. She rested his head on her left arm and his upper body on her lap. He sighed and closed his eyes, the smile still on his face. "All I wanted...," he said weakly. "Was one moment with you. One moment when we could hold each other..." His hand came up to her face. "One kiss..."

With ebbing strength he brought her face down to his and kissed her pink rose petal soft lips.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds then Clouds strength ended and he let her go. His hand brushed her cheek. He opened his eyes and stared up at her a moment with his dark blue eyes.

"Don't cry," he said the smile still on his face. "I will never leave you..."

Aerith watched his face and eyes lose their lifeforce. His still smiled at her.

* * *

Yuffie stood beside Vincent watching. "Vincent?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes?" he asked, staring down at the ninja.

"Is he...dying...?"

Vincent put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Let's hope not..." he said.

* * *

Cloud's eyes came back into focus for a minute. He looked straight into Aerith's. Dark blue pools locked on indigo. "Wh.. why are you crying?" he asked.

Aerith couldn't answer. Her tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. They fell off her face and combind with Cloud's blood that pooled around the two.

His eyes lost focus again. He gasped for air. "CLOUD!" the Ancient screamed, her hands on his shoulders. "DON'T DIE, CLOUD!"

The blond swordsman's hand still carrest her cheek. He smiled again. "I am not afraid to die," he said slowly. "I'm not afraid...to..."

"Cloud!" Aerith stared at him in horror.

"It doesn't...hurt," he said as his eyes closed. "There's no pain here..."

"Clou..."

Clouds hand went limp. It fell onto her lap, the hand part falling into the pool of blood. His head fell sideways. One last breath of air came from his lips. One last phrase was spoken. "Aerith.. I love you..."

Aerith watched him die. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't do anything about it. "Cloud?" she said her hand on his cheek. "Cloud?"

She never recieved a responce.

"CLOUD!" she screamed, shaking him. "Cloud, wake up!"

"Oh no!" Yuffie exclaimed. Vincent clasped her shoulder. "Is he...?"

Aerith leaned over the body of the man who loved her. "Why?" she asked, her cheek on his. "Why did you have to die?" Her mouth met his one last time. "Why did it have to be you?"

A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up. Vincent stood over her. "Vincent...?"

"Is...is he... dead?" the gun man asked.

Aerith noticed his eyes were full of tears he refused to shed. Her blue green eyes met his scarlet ones. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

"No!" Yuffie exclaimed, kneeling down next to the Ancient. She stared at Cloud's body in horror. "Cloud!" she exclaimed, shaking him. "Wake up, buddy! Stop fooling around! This _isn't_ funny!"

"Yuffie," Aerith said, grabbing the girl and forcing her to look at her. "He is.." the Ancient swallowed. "He is not going to wake up..."

The ninja stared at her in shock. Yuffies brown eyes filled with tears. "He's dead?" she asked.

Aerith nodded.

Yuffie burst into tears. So did Aerith. The two girls hugged each other and cried.

Vincent also knelt down beside Cloud. He looked at the blond a moment. "Cloud," he said slowly. "Why did you do it? Why...?" He looked at Aerith who was crying even harder than Yuffie. "Why did you leave her? Why didn't you choose to stay?"

_Author's note: (Cries) This is the second sad story I ever wrote. I don't really like writing these types of stories but I felt I had to. Like I said eariler I hate the part when Aerith died in Final Fantasy 7. The game would have been just as good if she hadn't! This was something I've been wondering about since I first got the game: What would have happened if Cloud had pushed Aerith out of the way in time? I do like Cloud I like him a lot. Maybe I shouldn't have made him die. It's too late now, though. (Cry)_

_Sorry about one thing. I think I got the Ancient city's name wrong. I haven't played FF7 in a few months. I put Yuffie and Vincent in the party with Cloud in this story because that's the party I used at that part of the game. (Runz) I guess that's it._

_One more thing. Depending on how you all like my story I might add a few other parts to the story as other chapters. They will probably be before or after what happened in this part. Who knows, I may even have Cloud brought back to life somehow (Smile) I bet all you Cloud fan girls would love that. (Bricked)_


	2. Aerith's Promise

Aerith's Promise

Aerith did not want Cloud to be buried. Vincent questioned her about that but she gave him not straight answer about why. She simply told Vincent and Yuffie to wait for her outside.

Luckily the gunman didn't ask why. Besides he had other things on his mind as well. For one thing he was angry. Angry at Sephiroth, the child of the woman he loved. Sephiroth was acting so merciless. If Lucreicia saw the way he was acting her heart would break. Vincent vowed to kill him. Just like he vowed to kill Hojo.

He hated them both and would do anything to have them dead.

Right now, though, the only thing he wanted to do was help Aerith feel better as well as dry Yuffie's tears. He hated when women cried.

"Come, Yuffie," he said to the female ninja, who was burying her face in his chest. "Let's go outside and wait for her."

Yuffie nodded but continued sobbing as they left.

When Aerith was sure her friends were gone she stood Cloud's body up (don't ask why please) and stared at it. "I don't want to lose you," she said. "I did not want you to die. I won't let anything more happen to you. I will not let you lose your form."

She took out her Ice Materia. "I will keep you safe forever."

The Ancient took the Materia in both hands and brought them up to her chest. Closing her eyes she began to use the Materia's magic. "Arctic winds blow upon him," she said. "Create for him a window and shield. Hold him securley till we meet again!"

The whole bottom floor of the Temple filled with cold air. Aerith shivered as cold wind blew past her and all around her.

After a minute she opened her eyes. Cloud stood before her, frozen in a coffin of ice. She looked around herself. The entire bottom part of the Temple was frozen.

She looked at Cloud again. "I hope you forgive me," she said, putting her hand on the ice. "But I can't let you leave not now. Not ever!" She leaned her face against the frozen water covering him and kissed the spot where his mouth was. "Till we meet again, my love."

She removed her hand and headed out of the Temple.

* * *

Once outside she found Vincent and Yuffie sitting in front of one of the houses. Vincent was hugging the ninja and by the expression on his face he was trying to comfort her, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong?" the Ancient asked, walking up to them.

Vincent looked up at her. "Yuffie won't stop crying," he said, his voice sounding worried. "I think she might be tired and that's why she won't."

"Maybe she'll feel better once we get some sleep," Aerith suggested, her own indigo eyes filling with tears again.

He nodded. "Probably," he agreed. He looked down at Yuffie. "I think we'd better get some sleep," he said.

She looked up at him. "Okay," she said, wiping her nose with her hand.

Vicent helped her up and the three friends went inside the house.

* * *

Once inside Yuffie clung to Vincent for some reason. She insisted they sleep together, because she didn't want anything bad to happen by sleeping seperately. (She didn't say that out loud though) An arguement broke out.

Aerith ignored them and climbed into her own bed. She pulled the covers over herself and turned away from them. She knew why Yuffie didn't want Vincent to sleep in a different bed. The ninja had told her. Yuffie liked Vincent. She was afraid if he did, Sephiroth would kill him too. She didn't want him to get hurt.

As the Ancient drifted off to sleep she heard the last of the arguement as it ended. Yuffie had won and she and Vincent were going to sleep on the floor since the beds were too small for two people.

Aerith sighed. _I will have to be strong,_ she thought._ Even though Cloud's gone we still have to go after Sephiroth. Now I have a reason to hate him as well. Cloud's death must be avenged. I will finish what he started._

* * *

The next morning Aerith joined Vincent and Yuffie outside of the shell house. "Where are we going from here?" she asked.

"Sephiroth said something about going north toward the mountains," Vinent replied. He pointed in the direction indicated.

"So we should head north?" she asked.

The gunman nodded. "That would be a good idea," he confirmed. "We'd better get going."

He was already walking. "Wait for us, Vinnie!" Yuffie shouted, running after him.

Aerith followed her friends slowly. She turned her head toward the center building. She knew Cloud was still in there waiting for her, frozen in time, until she got back. "I'll return to you, Cloud," she said, putting her hand fist over her heard. "When this is all over."

"Hey, Aerith!" The Ancient turned her head. She saw Vincent and Yuffie waiting for her at the Capital exit. "Are you coming or not?" Yuffie called, waving her hand around wildly.

Aerith nodded. "Yes," she said, running to catch up with them. "I'm coming!"

* * *

"It's freezing out here!"Yuffie exclaimed the second the three stepped out of the Northern Cavern. She rubbed her arms vigorously. "I should have brought a coat!"

Vincent took off his cape and wrapped it around the ninja's small body. "Here," he said. "This should keep you warm."

"Thanks, Vinnie!" she said grinning, gripping it in her hands to make sure it wouldn't fall off her shoulders.

"But what about you, Vincent?" Aerith asked worried about the ebony haired gunman. She was afraid he'd freeze.

"I'll be fine," he told her, keeping his eyes on Yuffie to make sure she didn't take off the cape and accidently let it go flying away with the wind. "But I think you should zip up your jacket. You'll be warmer that way."

The Ancient zipped up her jacket. She felt a little wamer.

A wind blew up blasting snow all around them. Aerith looked into the sky. She saw clouds rolling in.

"I think a storm's coming," she said, worridly.

"Don't worry," he said. "It won't start until sometime tomarrow."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "We can't afford to get stuck in a storm, especially out here," he went on. "If we do we're in trouble."

"But what can we do?"

"There's a town up ahead somewhere," he answered, pointing straight forward. "We're sure to make it there in time."

Yuffie looked over her shoulder. "Umm, guys," she said. "I think we're being stalker by wolves."

"Don't worry about them," Vincent said, not even looking back. "If we run into any trouble with them all we have to do it kill them."

* * *

They still hadn't reached the town by dark. The three friends made camp for the night. They built a fire and stayed close to it. Vincent told the girls they were still a few hours away from the town but he also said they'd better not chance getting lost. The girls didn't want that and agreed not to bother even trying to go any farther that day. Besides they were tired and in no mood to argue with him.

Vincent sat close to the fire. He stared into it as he tried to figure out a few things. He was still baffled about what Sephiroth had said about Cloud. _Why did he say Cloud didn't know how to love? _he wondered, staring into the flames. _It doesn't seem natural. He knows something about Cloud that we don't. But what?_

The gunman glanced up at Aerith. She hadn't moved from her spot near the fire since they'd made camp. She just sat there, holding her staff and staring into the fire like she was in a trance.

"Aerith?" he said.

She turned her head slightly as locked eyes with him. She said nothing. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't feel like talking," she said, closing her eyes. "Okay?"

"All right," he said. "I understand."

She looked away from him. When he started saying something else she ignored him.

_I'd better not bother her anymore. _he thought, giving up.

At that moment something warm went over his shoulders. He looked up just in time to see Yuffie sit down beside him and rest her head on his shoulder. "I think you'd better leave her alone for now, Vinnie," the girl adviced. "She just lost her boyfriend. She doesn't want to talk, okay. Maybe you shouldn't bother for awhile."

_What has Yuffie been thinking!? _"I'm not trying to hit on her!"

The ninja grinned at him. "I never said that," she said. "But you must have been thinking that. Naughty Vinnie!" She swatted his right hand.

Vincent blanched. "Hey, I wasn't!" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't-!"

"By the way," she interrupted, not wanting him to talk anymore about what he was and wasn't doing. "Thanks for letting me borrow your cape. It's real warm!"

He could tell she wanted to change the subject. "Uhh, you're welcome." he said feebly.

Aerith looked back at them. She saw Yuffie dozing on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent was staring down at her with an unreadable expression. They seemed strangely close.

_I wish Cloud were here,_ she thought. _I wish I could rest my head on his shoulder and feel safe... _She looked toward the mountains. _What am I thinking? Now isn't the time for that!_ she realized. _We still have to worry about Sephiroth!_

* * *

The next day the three finally arrived at the Icicle Inn. "Well here we are," Vincent said. "The most Northern town on the planet."

"Let's get going," Aerith said, walking forward determinely. "We still have a long way to go before we can get to Sephiroth."

Vincent nodded.

Just as they stepped into the town a voice behind them called. "Aerith!"

The Ancient as well as Vincent and Yuffie turned around to see who had spoken. They saw Tifa, Cid, Barret, Nanaki, and Cait Sith running up to them.

"Tifa?" Aerith said. "How did they get here so quickly?"

When the other woman reached the three she stopped in front of the Ancient. "Aerith!" she exclaimed in relief. "It's good to see you're alive!" Then she looked around herself. "But where's Cloud?"

Aerith said nothing.

Tifa looked at Vincent and Yuffie. "You two went with him when he went to find her," she said to them. "Where is Cloud?"

Yuffie looked away. She didn't want to say anything.

Vincent knew he was the only one who could explain without losing it. He locked eyes with Cloud's best friend and held them steady. When he spoke his voice was low and held no emotion. "Cloud..." he said slowly. "Is dead."

_A/N_

_Well this chapter is kinda like a filler for plot holes. There is still some of the video game storyline in it but also a part that wasn't in the game. Namely when you walk in the area between the Icicle Inn and the Northern Cavern. Anyway. Hope you liked part two of this story. I'll be working on part 3 as soon as I am able to._

_P.S. Don't ask why Aerith froze Cloud's corpse. She's in shock._


	3. A little more Knowledge

A Little More Knowlege

"He was just trying to save my life," Aerith was saying later.

The Ancient and the others were all seated at the table in the bar area of the Icicle Inn building.

"And that psycho Sephiroth ran him through without even a moment's hesitation?" Barret asked, staring at her.

"I don't think he did it on purpose," Aerith replied. "Remember, he was trying to kill me. Cloud saved my life the same instant Sephiroth would have killed me."

Tifa blew her nose on a tissue. The moment she had heard that Cloud had died she'd broken down crying and buried her face in Barret's shoulder. "And Sephiroth actually said those things about Cloud?" she asked now.

Vincent nodded. "He said Cloud is not capable of loving or having those kinds of feelings," he replied. "He said 'He doesn't understand the meaning of love'. I think he's just lying so we get preoccupied with other things."

"That might be it," Nanaki agreed. "but he still could be telling the truth."

"I hope not," Aerith said. "I hope he's lying. Lying about everything."

"We'll ask him about it when we catch up with him," Vincent promised, getting out of his chair. "Until then we have to keep looking."

He headed out of the inn.

"Wait for me, Vinnie!" Yuffie called, running after him.

When the two were gone Aerith slammed her fists against the table. "We can't fool around any longer!" she exclaimed, her face full of determination. "We have to get busy! Now!"

"Aerith," Nanaki began. "Can't you wait-"

"No, I can't wait!" she shouted. "The longer we wait the closer the end of the world is. We must find him as soon as possible and kill him!"

Barret cursed. "Aerith, listen-"

"No, you listen!" she hollared. "Sephiroth killed the most important person to me in the whole world, twice! He's going to destroy the planet! I can't stand by and let him! If Cloud were here instead of me you wouldn't argue with him. You'd just do what he asked! I'd like the same understanding. If you can't give me that you're all not really my friends."

With that she stomped out of the inn.

Once she was outside she looked around the small town. _We have to do something, _she thought, folding her arms and leaning against the building. _I can't have him destroying this planet._

She noticed a house next to the Weapon Shop, a house that looked like it hadn't been lived in the the past few years.

Her curiosity was aroused and she pushed herself away from the inn and slowly headed toward the building. _I wonder who lived there. _The front door hung loosely on rusty hinges. It swayed back and forth in the wind.

Once she reached the house she opened the door, stepped inside, and... found Vincent and Yuffie leaning over a television screen.

"Guys?" she said.

The two looked up. Guilty expressions showed on their faces.

Don't tell me they found some porn!

"What are you watching?" she asked, folding her arms and giving them a look that said 'You've got soem explaining to do'..

"Nothing," Yuffie said, as she and Vincent stood in front of the screen.

"It must be something if you're hiding it." she stepped forward. "Let me see."

Yuffie put up her hands and tried to keep the Ancient from coming any closer. "You won't like it," she said as a last resort. "It's just a dumb movie."

Aerith had the sneeking suspicion that they were hiding something from her. _What could it be?_ "I want to see it," she said, politely, pushing them out of the way.

"Aeri-" Yuffie began, but a shaking of Vincent's head silenced her, she moved out of the way.

Aerith stood in front of what looked like an old television set. The power was off but she could see that the VCR was playing. _Now to find out what they were watching._

Aerith pushed the power button. The screen came to life. From what she could see on the screen it looked like an old home movie.

She saw a man dressed as a scientist and a woman in a long dress talking to each other. _What is this?!_

The woman was saying something about something called Weapon. Aerith watched it totally shocked.

A few seconds later the tape ended. Aerith ejected the tape and spotted three more on top of the VCR. She grabbed randomly. She picked up a tape called Twenty Days After Birth, shoved it in, and pressed the PLAY button.

She stood back and watched as the two people once again came onto the screen.

It wasn't long before she discovered something she didn't know about herself. Professor Gast (The scientist on the tape) was married to Ifalna, Aerith's mother. Professor Gast was her father.

She learned a few other things too. That Hojo had killed her father and had taken her and her mother away from their home and back to Midgar where they were treated as experiments.

By the time the tape was over she was nearly crying.

"Aerith," Vincent said, when the screen went blank. "Are you all right?"

The Ancient kept on staring at the screen for a few minutes unable to say anything. When she finally spoke her voice cracked. "My parents.. Professor Gast was my father? Hojo killed him?"

Vincent put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. "maybe you shouldn't have seen it."

"Why didn't you show this to me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"We didn't want you to be hurt," Yuffie put in, looking at Aerith. "That's why we tried not to let you see it."

Vincent nodded. "Yuffie's right," he confirmed. "We didn't want you to be hurt."

"It's okay," she cut them off. "I needed to see that... It was good that I found out..."

"Aerith..." Yuffie said.

The Ancient turned away from the VCR and TV. "I have more important things to worry about," she said.

Then she walked out of the house.

Vincent and Yuffie looked at each other. "Is she mad at us?" the ninja asked.

Vincent had no answer.

* * *

Aertih felt the chill as soon as she stepped out of the house. She not only felt the cold outside but also inside. It was the worst feeling she'd ever felt. She glanced up at the mountains. They were beautiful but she could see past their beauty. This would all be gone if she didn't do anything about it.

As she thought about what she had to do now, the things she had seen on those videos disappeared. She'd worry about them later. She had other things to worry about. One thing actually.

That thing came in the image of a silver haired swordsman with a black cape, haunting eyes, and a seven foot long sword.

_Sephiroth,_ she thought, starting for the forest. _I have a score to settle with you._

"Hey! There they are!" a voice behind them shouted.

Aerith turned around. She saw the female Turk named Elena running toward her.

_What are the **Turks **doing here?_ she thought. _She'd better not be here to start something. I don't have time for this!_

"Hey, you!" Elene said, when she and two Shinra soilders caught up to the Ancient. "You can't go there."

"Where?" the Ancient asked, looking over her shoulder towards the mountains. "There? Why not? What's down there?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a S.E.C.R.E.T."

For a minute Aerith said nothing. Finally she said, folding her arms and giving the Turk a Look. "I know there is something else you wanted to say to me. So what is it?"

Eleen glared at her. "As if you didn't know," she growled.

"Huh?" Aerith said surprised.

"Don't act so innocent," she snarled. "You know very well what you did."

"What?"

"You killed Tseng!"

"_What!?_ I did not!" Aerith protested. "Sephiroth killed him!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!'

"Yes, you are! You are going to pay for what you did!"

The female Turk swung at her. Aerith got out of the way just in time.

"Whoa!" Elena exclaimed, as she fell over onto the snow and slid down the road, past the man at the edge of town, and into the forest.

"Ms. Elena!" the two Shinra solders yelled, running after her.

Aerith watched them go. _What was that all about?_

"Aerith!' called another voice.

The Anceitn turned her head.

Vincent and Yuffie were running up to her. They looked worried. When the two reached her, Vincent asked. "Aerith, are you all right? That was Elena. What did she want?"

"She thought we killed Tseng," she replied, shrugging.

"What?" Yuffie exclaimed. "That's bullshi-"

"Yuffie!" Vincent scolded her. She gave him an apoligetic. To Aerith he asked. "What else did she say?"

"She said something about the mountain."

"What?"

"I don't know," Aerith said, shrugging again and looking toward the mountains. "But it's up to us to find out what."


	4. Going Farther

Going Farther

It didn't take long for Aerith to get a map and snowboard. The only problem was; everyone wanted to go with her. But only three could fit comfortably on the board. Some would have to think of another way to get there.

Aerith had to go through the people in her head and decide who was coming and who was not. She didn't really want Cid or Barret to come. Though she liked them, she didn't really feel like hearing them curse at each other. It wouldn't work. She debated on Nanaki, and Tifa, and Cait Sith. Nanaki didn't seem to like snow and sounded like he was coming down with a cold.

_I don't want it to get worse by forcing him to come along. That would be crule._

She weighed taking Cait Sith with her. He wasn't annoying and she didn't really have a problem with him but, she didn't feel like it and Aerith never really felt comfortable around Tifa.

So in the end she wound up taking Cloud's favorite two. The hyperactive ninja and the silent vampirish ex-Turk.

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yuffie shrieked as they shot down the mountain, she raised her head and let the cold wid blow into her face.

Vincent gritted his teeth as the sound vibrated in his sensative ears. "Yuffie, please yell a little more quietly," he called over the wind.

"Sorry, Vinnie," the ninja said, a smile in her voice as she lowered her head. "This is just so _fun_!"

"It's not fun," he protested, glancing over his shoulder at her in annoyance. "And how many times have I told you not to call me Vinnie?!"

"A zillion."

"Then why haven't you stopped?"

"I like calling you that."

Anyway, the three, Aerith, Vincent and Yuffie were all riding on the snowboard (Don't ask how I can't explain it). They were riding down the mountain to the forest below. The snowboard was a bit cramped but they were all able to stay on.

"Guys," Aerith said from her spot in the front.

"What?" Vincent asked, who was in the middle because he was the heaviest and his weight balanced the board.

"I think Yuffie's fun is about to end."

"Why?" Yuffie asked, who was in the back, making the board slightly off balance.

Aerith pointed ahead. "That's why!" she replied, sounding strangely calm

The other two looked past her. They saw that the mountain ended abrumptly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they flew off the mountain and into the air!

* * *

When Aerith opened her eyes awhile later all she saw was white. _Where am I? What happened? _She pushed herself up and looked around, trying to get her bearings. She saw Vincent and Yuffie lying in the snow next to her.

"Hey!" she called to them, getting to her feet quickly and rushing over. "Is everyone all right?"

Vincent's hands dug into the snow as he slowly pushed himself up. "I'm all right," he said. He looked over at her.

"What about Yuffie?" she asked him.

Vincent looked over at the ninja, who still lay face flat in the snow. "Yuffie, are you all right?"

No answer.

"Yuffie?" he said again, taking a step toward her.

She still didn't reply.

Aerith put her hands over her mouth. "Ohmigod!" she exclaimed. She could just feel it. Yuffie was dead. She had lost another friend thanks to Sephiroth.

"YUFFIE!" Vincent screamed, rushing over to her. When he reached her he knelt down and rolled her over. "Yuffie?"

She moaned.

"Yuffie?"

She opened her eyes. "I can't take it!" she shouted in his face.

"Yuffie!" Vincent exclaimed, suddenly angry. "Don't ever do that again! We thought you were dead. You had me worried."

She blinked. "I had you worried, Vinnie?" she asked, sounding like she didn't really believe what she'd just heard. "What about Aerith?"

"I... well... you had her worried too..."

Yuffie grinned. "I had you worried did I, Vinnie?" she asked acting all flirty. "Aww, that's so sweet!"

Vincent's face turned red. "Cut it out!" he yelled.

She giggled. "Whatever you say, Vinnie."

After listening to this conversation Aerith calmed down. Yuffie was all right.

Vincent finally helped the ninja up. "Where are we?" he asked, hoping this question would get Yuffie's mind out of the gutter.

"I don't know," Aerith replied. She pulled out the map. "We're near a big pine tree," she said, looking up and turning her head toward the plant. "If we go north from here we'll be at the edge of the mountain in a few hours.

Vincent nodded. "Let's go then," he said already walking away.

"Vinnie, WAIT!" Yuffie shouted, flailing her arms as she ran after him.

Aerith put the map away and started to follow them. _Maybe I should have brought one of the others after all..._

Well, finding the edge of the mountain was harder than the Ancient expected. It didn't help that the weather was freezing. Within minutes Aerith was almost frozen. Vincent didn't even seem to notice the snow and cold at all, even after he once again lent his cape to Yuffie who looked like she was going to melt. (And not because she was warm either)

_I guess being half demon does have some adventages after all_, she thought.

Finally she resorted to taking out her Fire Materia and holding it in her hands. It helped a bit but not enough.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked, noticing the Ancient kept on rubbing her arms.

She looked at him. Now wasn't the time for being modest. "Yes," she said point blank.

"No, you're not," he said. He looked at Yuffie. "Share that with Aerith."

The ninaj looked like she was going to argue but Vincent let out an inhuman growl and she complied. She opened the cape and let Aerith join her in it.

"Thank you, Vincent," the brunette said.

The gunman nodded at her but didn't say anything.

* * *

Awhile later the three arrived at a cabin at the foot of the mountain. That's where they met Holzoff. He let them stay the night and told them his story (he put Yuffie to sleep with it) and warned them about the mountain before they climbed it.

Aerith listened carefully and thanked him for the advice.

The next morning they started their climb. Even with a few set backs they arrived at the top by mid afternoon.

Yuffie stood at the top and and stared down into an area that looked like a water spout in the center of a crater.

She whistled. "Sweet mother of Leviathan!" she exclaimed in awe. "Don't that beat all!"

Vicnetn smacked her upside the head. "Stop it!" he scolded her. Then he looked down into the crater. "What in the world it this?"

"I believe this is what is left from when the Earth was hit by Meteor," Aerith replied, looking around. "Remember those tapes?"

Yuffie looked around as well. "This was caused by Meteor?" she asked.

Aerith nodded. "It won't be so small this time if Sephiroth has his way." She started down the ravine. "Let's go."

The two followed her down the trail.

_A/N_

_This should tide you over for now... Sorry it was so short. I didn't feel like adding all the mountain climbing stuff. I think those parts are boring and I ran out of inspiration for this chapter. I just want to say. Some of you wanted me to add the other characters well Nanaki will get his chance in here to take up some paper so will the others. Erm.. anyway I was asked by someone else to surprise you all somehow .Well I'm working on that right now. Well that's about it for now. Hope you liked the chappy. Heh, I thought adding some Yuffintine in this chappy would be perfect. I think I got it done okay. BWAHAHAHA!_


	5. Whirlwind Maze

Whirlwind Maze

"Wow, it sure is windy in here," Aerith said as she, Vincent, and Yuffie trudged toward the center of the Whirlwind Maze. "It's blowing my hair all over the place." she put her hands up to hold her hair in place.

"Tell me about it-peh!- it keeps getting in my mouth," Vincent agreed as he pulled his hair out of his face for the tenth time.

"Poor Vinnie," Yuffie said walking beside him. _Her_ hair was cut short so she wasn't having the problems the others were having. "Want me to tie it back in a ponytail?"

"No, thank you," the gunman said dryly. "It's times like this that I wish I cut it."

"Aww don't do that," Yuffie said, reaching up to run a hand through his long ebony hair playfully. "You do that and you'll look weird. You'll look like Barret or Cid."

Vincent gave her an unamused look. "I have never had my hair _that _short," he informed her. "Not even when I was a Turk-"

"Look!" Aerith suddenly interrupted.

The other two stopped arguing and looked over at her. "What?" Vincent asked curiously. "What is it?"

"Look over there," she said pointing.

Vincent's scarlet eyes followed her finger down the path. He spotted some people ahead wearing black cloaks that covered their heads. "Hey, aren't those..." he began, pointing toward them with his clawed hand.

The Ancient nodded. "Yes, those are clones," she confirmed. "And if they are here, so is Sephiroth."

"They're not the only ones," Vincent said pointing into the air.

Aerith and Yuffie looked into the sky. They saw a huge airplane fly past them. It seemed to be heading to the center of the maze.

The Anceitn recognized the plane. "The **_Highwind_**?" Aerith said figuring out who was on it instantly. "What is Rufus and everyone doing here?"

"I don't know," Vincent said, shaking his head. "But we'd better get going. If they're here as well as Sephiroth, things are going to get complicated."

Yuffie started ahead. "Hey, if they're all here, maybe they have some Materia!"

Vincent and Aerith shook their heads. _Even now... _They followed her deeper into the Maze.

* * *

As the three drew deeper into the Maze Aerith began to feel very strange. She felt a coldness on her shoulders. It was as if something was resting their hands there, like someone was right behind her whispering something into her ear. She stopped in her tracks. "Cloud?"

"Aerith?" Vincent said coming up behind her. "Are you all right?"

"The... Black... Materia...," she breathed.

"The Black Materia?" Yuffie, who has run ahead, asked running back to the Ancient and Vincent. "It's here?"

Aerith nodded. "Yes."

"Where?" the gunman asked looking around. "I don't see it. I don't see Sephiroth either."

"Up there," the brunette said pointing ahead.

"How can you be sure?" Yuffie wanted to know.

"Something told me and I can feel it," Aerith replied, vaguely.

Vincent nodded. "Then we have no reason to doubt you," he said.

Yuffie agreed and run behind Aerith to be with Vincent. She didn't want to get very close to that Materia. It was too evil. She'd said it herself already. They started ahead.

They hadn't gotten very far ahead when the whole place began to slowly grow dark. It looked as if they were walking down into a dark tunnel underground. "What's this?" Yuffie asked, instantly clasping onto Vincent's arm.

Vincent Valentine rested his hand on his belt where he had his gun clipped. "Sephiroth," he said grinding his teeth as he searched the darkness for the pale haired swordsman.

Aerith stared ahead. All she could see was darkness. _What in the world happened? What is this? _Suddenly a light appeared in front of her and she saw a figure with sky blue eyes and pale blond hair.

"What the...," she began watching it get closer. "C...Cloud?"

Upon hearing his name the blond swordman looked over at her. His eyes held no light or emotion. They were dead. He was only a shell, an illusion...

"C-Cloud?" she stammered. She put out her hand. "Cloud?"

He didn't move. There was a silence for a few minutes. _Aerith... Don't call to me..._

"Cloud?"

Upon saying his name once more, Cloud suddenly began to transeform.

Aerith watched in horror as the swordsman's skin turned deathly pale. His eyes and hair began to change color, length, and shape. Even his clothes were beginning to change. It was horrible.

"What?" Vincent said, who was behind Aerith but saw it too. _What's happening? What is this?_

Yuffie also saw what was happening. She put her hands over her mouth and her eyes bugged out. "Ohmigod!"

Aerith couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched as Cloud seemed to grow taller and thinner. His hair grew longer and fell over his back and shoulders. It changed from golden blond to a silvery platinum. His clothes also changed from violet to raven black.

Before Aerith's brain could figure out what was happening she found herself staring at Sephiroth. She gasped and took a step back. "S.. Sephiroth..." she stammered.

The silver haired swordsman locked his green eyes with her aqua colored ones. He seemed to be reading her mind. He gave her a toothy grin. "Hello, Aerith," he said in Cloud's voice.

"W-What have you done to Cloud!?" she asked fumbling with her staff. She wanted to be able to protect herself if he tried to hurt her.

Sephiroth gave her an innocent look. "Why nothing," he said, Cloud's voice fading away. "Why would I?"

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed angrily.

Sephiroth reached for her. "I don't know what you mean..."

Vincent saw Sephiroth reaching up to touch Aerith's face. The ex-Turk rested a hand on his gun. If the other man tried anything he would be ready. Vincent was not going to let Sephiroth hurt Aerith like he'd hurt Cloud.

One finger touched Aerith's face.

Suddenly she seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

"Vincent!" Yuffie screamed clutching his arm and looking around in horror. "What's happening?"

Vincent couldn't answer. The darkness faded away and he found himself back in the Whirlwind Maze with only Yuffie.

"Where's Aerith?" Yuffie asked, looking around the maze searching the blowing winds for her friend.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't think she's here!"

Aerith was gone!

* * *

Sephiroth's finger slowly pulled Aerith's face upward so she could look at him. "Don't worry about Cloud," he told her. "He was nothing but a puppet anyway.."

"A puppet...?"

"Yes."

Aerith pushed him away, repulsed by his touch. "I don't believe you!" she screamed.

He folded his arms and reached into his black cape for something. "You don't have to but what about this!" He shoved something into her hands. "Remember this?" he asked of her.

She stared down at the object. A black oval shaped object rested on her pale palms. "The Black Materia..." she gasped in disbelief.

He nodded and his pale hair wavered slightly. "That's right," Sephiroth grinned. "He gave it to me remember? He hated me, yet he gave it to me. Tell me; if he hated me so much why did he give it to me?"

"Because you forced him to!" she shrieked feeling defensive for her dead lover.

He put a hand over her mouth and shook his head. He spoke as if addressing a child. "I didn't force him to do anything," he told her calmly. "He gave it to me on his own free will. Tell me this, Cetra, did you see me threaten him in any way that would cause him to give it to me?"

"No.." she mumbled through his hand.

"Did I order him to?"

"N..no."

He smiled at her progress. "Did I do anything that would make him give it to me? Like try to hurt you?"

She hated to say it. "N...n..no.."

His grin got bigger. "Excellent," he said, satisfied. "Now answer me this; why would he give it to me then?"

He removed his hand so she could speak. "I... I don't know." was all she could say.

He put his hands in her's and looked her in the eyes. "Hold onto this a little longer for me," he said softly into her ear. "The answer will come to you."

Then he vanished.

* * *

"Vincent! Yuffie!" someone shouted from somewhere behind the two friends.

Upon hearing their names the ninja and the gunman looked back the way they had come. They saw, Tife, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, and Nanaki running up to them.

"When did you get here?" Yuffie asked.

"One of the people in town had a snow mobile they let us borrow," Cait Sith replied, his Mog jumping up and down as he spoke. "Then Holtzoff gave us a lift in his hot air ballon."

"WHAT!? HE HAD A HOT AIR BALLOON ALL THIS TIME AND HE MADE US CLIMB THE MOUNTAIN!?" Yuffie exploded not believing her ears. "The old fart! I otta!"

"Shut up!" Barret yelled at her. "Damn it!"

"Anyway," Cait Sith said getting back on topic. "We saw the **_Highwind_** fly by here and we knew we had to help." He looked around like he was searching for someone. "Where's Aerith?"

Vincent shook his head. "We don't know," he answered. "One minute she was with us, the next she was gone."

Yuffie noticed Vincent didn't tell them exactly what had happened. She knew better than to give them the information. Besides if they did; Vincent would be blamed for being irresponsible or something...and she definately didn't want _that!_

"Maybe she's up ahead somewhere," Tifa Lockheart suggested looking ahead.

"I'll go find her!" Nanaki offered. "I have the best tracking skills out of all of you."

The others knew that. They couldn't argue. They just nodded. He'd be all right by himself.

"Be careful," Yuffie said anyway leaning down and patting him on the head. "We don't want to lose you too."

The fire wolf nodded. "Don't worry I will," he assured them all. "And don't worry. I will find her." Then he ran off down the path.

"Do you think he'll find her?" Tifa asked when he was gone.

Barret shrugged. "We'll see won't we?"

* * *

Nanaki followed Aerith's scent deeper into the Whirlwind Maze. _Where is she?_ he thought looking around. _People don't just disappear.. Well most people.. Sephiroth does... but he's crazy.._

A little farther down he suddenly spotted a banner of reddish brown hair blowing in the wind. It looked like hair. Upon getting closer he saw it was the woman he'd been searching for. _There she is!_ Nanaki threw back his head and howled.

Now everyone would come running.

The fire wolf ran up to the Ancient and stood beside her, making sure she was okay. "Aerith?" he said his nose nuzzling her pale cheek. "Are you all right?"

Aerith sat there a moment not saying anything. Her puples were as small as they could get and she held something in trembling hands against her chest. She seemed to be either in a trance or praying.

"Aerith?" he said again, wondering if she was sick.

The Ancient seemed to come out of a trance. She looked at him. "C-Cloud," she stammered.

"Cloud?" Nanaki said cocking his head surprised. "He's dead."

"H...he..." she seemed to be having a hard time talking.

"What is it?"

Aerith opened her hands. Nanaki looked down at what she held. He got a good look at it. "The Black Materia?" he asked looking back up at her, a question on his face. "How did you get that?"

"S..Sephiroth gave it t...to m.. me," she said weakly.

He was surprised by this. "Sephiroth gave it to you!?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she replied shaking her head in confusion. She stood up and started walking. "But there's only one way to find out. Let's go."

"But what about the others?"

She looked down at him. She considered something then said. "I'll tell them later."

_A/N_

_Don't mind Sephiroth in here he's playing stupid. I noticed recently that he liked to play games with people's minds. I guess it's his way of lowering their self asteam and stuff. He's a jerk. And I have no idea how everyone else gets up the mountain after I only take three people. They all just stand around and wait. So I was creative. I highly doubt Holtzoff has a hot air balloon but work with me, okay? Well I tried to be creative in this chapter. I tried to have a few surprises and give Nanaki a chance like someone asked me to. I tried to make things different from the game (Aside from the fact that Rufus and Co. will be there) I think I did a pretty good job but now I have to figure out a way to give the Black Materia back to Sephiroth... Hmm... How am I going to do that...?_

_Anyway. Thanks for the reviews so far. I really appreciate the feedback (Except Cloudfanforev3r or whatever his name is). Anyway sorry for any grammer spelling or character personallity errors. I tried my best._

_Edit: I edited this fic a little by adding more detail_


	6. Lies Mixed With Truth

Lying Mixed With Truth

_(Note: I'm not going to put the part in where Rufus and Co. see Weapon)_

Aerith and Nanaki walked deeper into the center of the Whirlwind Maze searching for Sephiroth. In her hands the Ancient held the Black Materia close to her chest protectivly. She wasn't going to lose it again. She'd make sure of it.

_I'll keep it from Sephiroth,_ she vowed determindly. _I promise... _She looked down at it. "But what was he talking about before?" she whispered. "About him being a puppet. Cloud, what does he know about you that I don't?" she closed her eyes and lowered her head a bit. "What is it?"

The place filled with a bright light as if the sun had fallen into the crater. Suddenly she found herself in a burning village.

"What the?!" Nanaki exclaimed looking around. "What is this place? How did we get here?"

Aerith lifted her head and looked around. She saw houses, stores, and inn and a few other places burning. Bodies lay sprawled out on the ground around her. They were all dead. Somehow it seemed familiar.

"Nibelhiem?" she asked herself.

"Nibelhiem?" Nanaki inquired looking up at her. "How could it be here?"

"This must be an illusion," she told him. "But what does it mean?"

Suddenly she saw someone run by her. She stopped to let him go by. The person had spiky black hair. She stopped in her tracks surprised that she recognized him. She realized instantly that.. she knew that person!

"Z...Zack!" she gasped.

_Catch me_

_As I fall_

_Say you're here_

_And it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away.._

Zack, Aerith's dead boyfriend, didn't address her or turn. _He can't hear me... _she watched him talk to some guy then ran off somewhere. He seemed to be looking for someone, whoever was responcible for the fire.

"What's going on?" the fire wolf asked looking up at her again. "Who was that and how do you know him?"

"H-he is... was.. my boyfriend," she replied, her voice trembling as bad as her hands.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes. But? What's going on?"

Aerith looked around. She spotted Cloud's house. Now she was sure of where they were. "Nibelhiem!" she concluded. "The destruction of Nibelhiem five years ago!"

"You mean from the story Cloud told us?" Nanaki wanted to know.

She nodded. She was sure of it now.

"But where is Cloud?" Nanaki asked scanning the burning village for the blond swordsman. "I don't see him!"

_You don't see him because..._ Suddenly Aerith realized something. "He _wasn't _there!"

"What!"

"That's right, Ancient," a voice said behind them. "He wasn't _there_!"

Startled Aerith turned around. "Sephiroth!" she gasped.

The silver haired swordsman walked up to her and the fire wolf. "Do you understand now?" he asked her, folding his arms as he waited for her to answer.

"Understand what?" she was confused.

"What I told you earlier," he replied, giving her a look. "Zack, your boyfriend, was here. Not Cloud Strife. Cloud is not even real."

"W-what!?"

Sephiroth put his hands behind his back and paced around her. "Cloud is nothing more than a clone, a meer copy, of me," he said never taking his eyes off her face.

"You're wrong!" Nanaki protested leaning down as if he was about to attack. "He doesn't even _look_ like you!"

Sephiroth gave him a mild look. "He was a failure," he replied saying the word _'failure' _as if it tasted bad. "Professer Hojo created him five years ago from Jenova cells and the memories of Tifa Lockheart."

"He what?!" Aerith gasped.

Sephiroth was still behind her. "His only purpose was to get the Black Materia and give it to me so I could do what Mother wanted me to do!" He looked up into the sky as if she weren't getting it.

"No!" Aerith screamed.

Sephiroth put an arm around her neck and pressed her back against his chest for a moment. "If that's not true..." he whispered in her ear. "Then why did he give me the Black Materia then try to kill you?"

"I...don't...know..."

The swordsman reached for the Black Materia. Now that she knew what he knew it was time to get it back. "Now that you know the truth, Ancient, " he said, his fingers playing on her pale arms. "I think you should give it back now.."

"No!" she screamed wrenching away as she felt both of his hands touch the object. "I will not! I won't let you have your way! I _don't believe_ you!"

Sephiroth chuckled and reached for the object again... and her! "Well you should," he said calmly as he eyed the Black Materia.

She held it back. "I'll destroy it!" she threatened.

He moved his grabby hands back. "You can do what you want," he said resting his hands at his sides. "But no matter what; the Black Materia will come back to me." he smiled. "Just like Cloud's spirit."

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

Aerith gasped and her hands began to tremble again. "What do you mean?" she demanded.

He turned as if to leave. "Come to the center and you'll see," he said smiling.

Then he vanished once again.

Aerith fell to her knees. She couldn't believe what she heard. It couldn't be_ true_! "Cloud..."

"Aerith?"

She looked up. Nanaki stood over her. He looked worried. "Yes.."

"What should we do?" he asked looking nervous.

Aerith leveled her gaze with his. "Go get everyone," she instructed.

"But what about you?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm going ahead," she replied, her aqua colored eyes sad.

"Alone?"

She nodded.

"But Aerith-"

She shook her head, stopping his protests. "It's the only way," she informed him.

"Okay," he said relunctantly.

She bowed her head. "Thank you."

"Good luck," he said as he turned to go. "And be careful!"

She nodded again. "Don't worry.. I will," she promised.

He turned to go but looked back just long enough to cast a worried glance at her. _I hope you know what you're doing.._

He ran back the way he'd come.

When she was sure he was gone she lifted her head and stared down the trail she had to take. She sat on her legs and looked at the trail then back at the Materia. _Give me a minute. I want to know something first... _She held the Black Materia against herself and prayed. "Cloud," she whispered. "I don't believe him. There must be more to the story than what he's telling me. Please help me. Show me the way..."

* * *

"Look! I see Nanaki!" Yuffie exclaimed grasping Vincent's arm and pointing ahead.

Everyone looked up. They saw the fire wolf running toward them.

"Nanaki!" Barret exclaimed. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

Nanaki came to a stop in front of them but said nothing. He looked at them all one by one. Should he tell them?

Vincent noticed something. "Where is Aerith?"

Nanaki looked at the gunman. His face held a closed in expression. "She's up head," he replied. "But we have to hurry! I think she's about to do something she shouldn't!"

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked not exactly sure what he ment but having a slight idea..

Nanaki turned back the way he had come. "There's not much time," he said over his shoulder. "We have to hurry! Now!"

The whole group caught the urgency in the wolf's voice. Aerith was in trouble. Nobody said anything so Vincent made the final descition. "Lead the way," he said.

* * *

Aerith opened her eyes. Her aqua colored irises looked at the Black Materia's smooth surface. She'd gotten her answer. She knew what she had to do. _The center maze..._ She looked down at the Black Materia. "Take me there," she told it.

* * *

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_There's much more to come_

_Immobalized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away..._

President Rufus, Professor Hojo, the Turks, Scarlet, and Heidegger had all arrived at the center of the maze and had discussed something that had to do with Weapon from a file Hojo had convieniantly hidden from them. This didn't sit too well with Rufus who gave the mad scienstist a disapproving look but before he could say much about it there was a flash of light.

"What's that?" Rufus asked holding up his hand to block it..

The light faded and as it did a figure began to slowly take on a form. Aerith Gainsburoug.

"The Ancient!" Hojo exclaimed surprised to see the Ancient here and now.

"What are you doing here?" Rufus demanded just as confused.

Aeirth looked at them all. Her face and eyes held almost no emotion at all. It looked strange and haunting. So unlike her real cheerful and lively aquas. "Please leave," she told them. "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Rufus asked.

She looked away. A tear ran down her cheek. "Just go..."

Scarlet noticed the Ancient held something something round, smooth, and black.. "What is that?" she demanded pointing at it.

Aerith turned toward them again. They could all see it now. "The Black Materia!" Rufus exclaimed.

Hojo laughed evilly. "It's finally here!" he cackled.

The Ancient's face finally took on an emotion. Anger. Aerith glared at him. "Tell me something, Professor," she snapped, getting his attention.

He looked right at her. "What?" he asked, sounding annoyed that she was addressing him with such disrespect.

"Did you create a clone of Sephiroth after what had happened five years ago in the town of Nibelheim?" she asked.

"I created many clones," he told her sounding proud of himself. He folded his arms and smiled. "Such wonderful memories.."

_From real people..._ "Did one of them happen to be a blond whom me and my friends refer to as Cloud?"

Aerith waited. She wanted him to answer. If he didn't; that ment Sephiroth was lying or he was.

"A failure," he finally growled.

"Failure?"

"Yes, nothing but a failure.."

"So Cloud was your failure?"

Hojo nodded.

"And yet he was the only one who had a free will.. yet he was the only one with an actual personality?"

"Like I said," he replied shrugging and shaking his head. "A failure."

The Ancient shook her head as well but for a different reason. She couldn't believe this. She looked down at the Black Materia.

_Aerith... Aerith..._ It was that phantom voice again.

"Cloud?"

An invisable hand seemed to touch her body. _Give it away and I'll tell you everything..._

"Really?"

_Yes..._

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

Rusus heard her talking to nobody. _What the?_

"Is she crazy?" he asked Scarlet who'd also been staring at the Ancient for the same reason.

"Huh?" she looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"She's talking to herself.."

Aerith held the Black Materia close to her body. "Only if it's true..." she whispered. She closed her eyes. "Please let it be true..."

The Black Materia slowly rose out of her hands. She watched as it flew into the air toward what looked like a strange egg thing above.

The others arrived just as the Materia floated into the egg.

"Aerith!' Barret gasped realizing what had just happened. "What in hell's name have you done?!"

Aeith looked at them. Her eyes held no light. They looked haunted as if someone else owned them. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm finding out the truth," she replied her voice a strange mixture of her own and someone else's.

"The... truth...?" Tifa asked.

The other girl nodded.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckones me_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

_Forsaken all I've fallen for..._

Before anyone could ask what she ment, the whole place began to rumble and shake.

"This isn't good," Rufus said looking at the ceiling where debrees' were falling. "I think we'd all better get out of here!"

Everyone had the same idea. They went running toward the airplane. Vincent looked at Aerith. He'd expected her to be running too but she wasn't moving. "Aerith?" he asked.

She looked back at him, her brown hair blowing wildly in the wind caused by the chaos and her face smiling slightly. "I'll be fine," she said in that voice again. "You just get out of here!"

"Aerith..." Vincent's puples grew smaller. He'd seen that look before. "Cloud...?"

Yuffie grabbed Vincent's arm. "Let's go!" she screamed nearly falling into him.

Vincent gave Aerith one final look before he followed Yuffie toward the **_Highwind._**

Hojo ran by Aerith. "I won't let you get away that easily!" he snarled, grabbing her arm. "You're coming too!"

Aerith was about to react when suddenly white began to fill her vision and she felt herself falling.

Her last consious image was of President Rufus reaching his arms out to catch her...

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_A/N_

_I'm not sure if the song I'm using works with this part but I'm trying my best. I hope you like this chapter. I was trying to make it seem a bit darker than the others. You know what? I think I put in a little one sided SephirothXAerith in here. With Sepiroth being the one side of the attraction. Meh. He's just like his daddy! Well I don't have much of an idea for the next chapter. Can you people help me out a bit. Can you give me a few ideas? Please. I'll remember to mention your name when I use them. :D_

_Sorry for any spelling, grammer, or character personallity errors._

_Whisper Copyrights go to Evanescense and the ones who wrote it._

_Edit: I edited this one too. I added more detail._


	7. Are You For Real?

Are You For Real?

_**A/N One week later**_

_"Aerith.."_

_That voice! Where have I heard it before?_

_Aerith..."_

_How do I know that voice? Is this a dream?_

_"Aerith..."_

_Please don't come to me.._

_"Aerith I need you..."_

_What? Who are you?_

_"You know who I am. Come to me."_

_Looking... Looking... Where are you?_

_"Look around. Look within. I'm there. I'm waiting."_

_How do I get to you?_

_"Open your heart. I'm closer than you think."_

_Okay.._

Aerith's mind suddenly went from black to white. She looked round._ Clouds.. am I in heaven? The Promised Land?_

_"I'm here,"_ she called. _"Where are you?"_

A figured appeared out of the clouds. It came toward her,

The Ancient's breath caught in her throat. _"Cloud?"_

The blond swordsman's face held sad emptiness. He looked up at her with his deep blue eyes. As deep and blue as the ocean. One of the reasons why she loved him so much.

_"Cloud...? Is that you.?"_

His mouth moved and created one word. _"Yes..."_

_"Cloud,"_ she said as he came forward. _"Is that really you?" _Her voice held happiness. She was so glad to see him again even if it was only in this place.

He stood within arms length of her. _"Yes..."_

She looked around. _"What is this place? Where are we?"_

_"Your mind."_

Sher looked back at him. _"My mind?" _she couldn't believe it.

_"Yes.. I am.. in.. your... mind..."_

_"You're in my mind?" _she was surprised. _"Why haven't you returned to the planet?"_

His eyes seemed to ask_**. "Isn't it obvious?" **"Sephiroth..."_

_"Sephiroth."_ she looked at him closely. _"Cloud.. is what he said about you true? Are you only a mere Clone of him?"_

He didn't look at her.

_"Cloud?"_

He shook his head_. "I don't know."_

_"But it can't be true can it? What about Tifa's memories?"_

_"I don't know."_

Aerith took his hands. _"Cloud, that cannot be your true self. You hated him so much. You wanted him to die..."_

_"Yet every chance I had I never did."_

She closed her eyes. She knew that was true even if she didn't want to believe it. _"What about your feelings for me? Were they fake too?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"But..."_

Something burst into her mind just then. _"What's going on? What was that?" _she asked.

His blue eyes reflected her face when he looked at her. _"You're waking up."_

"_Waking up? But I can't! I haven't..."_

Her hands slipped out of his._ "I know," _he said nodding. _"But.. you will learn the truth... within time... when you're ready..."_

_"But I'm ready **now!"**_

Cloud shook his head. _"No, you're not,"_ he said. He began to drift away. _"But soon you will... don't forget me..."_

_"Cloud!"_ she exclaimed reaching for him as she drifted further and further away. **_"CLOUD!"_**

* * *

Aerith sat up panting.

She discovered she was in some huge room with a big window overlooking the ocean in front of her. It looked like a lab. But it wasn't on Midgar.

_Junon?_ she wondered looking out the huge windows at the sky and ocean.

She heard a door open and turned her head. A scientist stepped inside. Hojo.

"You!" she exclaimed sitting bolt upright and immediately on the offence incase he tried anything.

"So you're finally awake, Cetra," the scientist said, walking over to the examining talking she was lying (now sitting) on. "That's good. I was beginning to worry."

She glared at him. "Where are the others?" she demanded.

He cocked his head. "Others?"

"My friends."

He pushed up his glasses. "Oh them," he closed his eyes and chuckled sinisterly. "Probably on their way to their exacutions."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Exacutions?"

"Yes" he replied folding his arms. "Rufus, Scarlet, and the others decided to have them exacuted."

"Why?"

"The people need someone to blame for what's going to happen. So the President blamed your friends."

"What's going on?"

"Meteor."

"Meteor..."

Hiojo laughed. "Yes!"

"Who goes first?"

"What?"

"Who is going to exacuted first?"

"That gun armed freak and the brown haired bimbo." he stopped to think something over. "Though I would have liked the examine the girl myself..." hisa voice trailod off on that thought.

"You're sick!" she proclaimed, knowing right away what he was thinking.

He shrugged. "Think what you like."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

He turned away and chuckled. "You are my responcibility," he said, folding his arms and giving her a look. "I decide what gets done to you."

He turned around and started to walk toward her. She saw a lustful look in his eyes. She wasn't going to let him touch her. The Ancient's hand curled around something that had been left on the table beside the one she was on. A hypadermic needle full of some strange liquid.

"If you knew what was good for you you wouldn't touch me," she warned, glaring at him hatefully.

He gave her a look. Now," he said reaching for her. "I'm sure you don't mean that. Let's get this over with. I don't have all day."

His hand came onto her shoulder. He pushed himself up almost on top of her. "NO WAY!" she screamed lifting the hand that held the needle. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH ME!" she plunged it into his neck.

The scientist grunted and let her go. He backed away holding his neck. "You bitch!" he growled.

He lunged at her but missed and fell onto the floor. She sat still and stared at his body. She waited. He didn't move.

_What was that?_ She looked down at the needle. Something was written on it. Sedative. _Good,_ she thought. _He's sure to be out for awhile_. The Ancient looked around the room. She spotten something lying on the floor. She got off the table, walked over to it, and picked it up. It was a broom handle. It wasn't too heavy but it looked sturdy enough to be an emprovised staff. _Good._

Leaving the unconcious Hojo, she headed to the door and tried to knob. Unlocked.

_Thank God._

She turned it and headed out into the hall. She luckily didn't run into anyone. She was relieved. _Now I have to find the others. _Suddenly sirens began blaring. _What?_ she thought tensing._ What's going on?_

She saw some soilders running down the hall ahead of her. Someone shouted. "Weapon!"

She stopped in her tracks. _Weapon?_ she started running. _Weapon!_

She hadn't gotten far when someone shouted. "Aerith!"

The girl looked over her shoulder. She saw Barret and Cait Sith running toward her. "Barret, Cait Sith!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"That damn Weapon attacked Junon and the Shinra are trying to kill Tifa," Barret explained when they reached her.

"We're going to save her," Cait Sith added.

She fell in step with them. "How?" she asked.

"We have to get to the airport."

"Why?"

"We'll tell you when we get there!"

_A/N_

_This is a filler chapter. I didn't have much of an idea to put in it so I wrote this. I hope you liked it. In case you are wondering why I have that thing with Hojo trying to make a move on Aerith, well I was reading the Fruits Basket manga and got into a weird mood. Hojo reminds me a little of Akito Sohma. They both seem perverted. Yes. I think Hojo's a bit of a perve. Don't hurt me! That's just how I think!_

_Sorry for any grammer and spelling errors._


	8. Rescuing Tifa

Rescuing Tifa

Aerith felt the ocean air hit her face the instant she, Cait Sith, and Barret came out of the Junon building. She glanced into the sky. The sun was setting over the ocean creating a muticolored sky in different shades of red, orange, yellow, and purple. If chaos wasn't reigning at that time Aerith would have stood to stare at it. Right now she had other things she needed to worry about.

"Which way is the airport?" she asked looking around.

Cait Sith pointed left, toward the older part of the city. "That way," he replied.

The three headed in that direction.

They didn't get very far. A news reporter wearing a pair of dark sunglasses ran up to them. "Excuse me," she said pushing a microphone in Barret's face. "Could I have a word-"

"Shut the hell up!" Barret yelled getting in her face.

"Kia!" the reporter shrieked flinching and dropping her mike. "Barret, it's just me, Yuffie!"

"Yuffie!" Aerith exclaimed recognizing the girl. "You're safe! Where are Vincent, Nanaki, and Cid?"

"I'm right here," Vincent said coming out of the shadows. "I'm not sure about the well being of Cid and Nanaki. Yuffie and I escaped the _Highwind _once we touched down here. I haven't seen the others since." He cocked his head. "By the way; where are you guys going?"

"The airport," Cait Sith replied. "And we must hurry if we want to save Tifa."

Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other in surprise at this news. "Tifa's in trouble?" the ninja girl asked.

Barret nodded.

"Then we must help her," Vincent replied. "Lead the way."

Now five people ran through the city's chaos to the airport.

_Oh God, _Aerith thought as she ran. _This is all my fault. Tifa is going to die because of me. Oh Ancestors, what other lives am I going to ruin?_

When they reached the airport a few minutes later Barret looked around and, seeing nothing there, said. "It's a dead end! What are we going to do _now_?"

"Looks like we'll just have to wait for a miracle," Vincent said folding his arms and looking up into the sky.

"A _miracle_!" Barret growled glaring at the ebony haired gunman. "We don't have _time_ for a dumb ass miracle! Tifa could be dead by now and you're going on and on about a miracle?"

"Why are you being so crule?" Vincent asked shocked at Barret's behavior. "I'm just trying to be helpful!"

"Helpful!" Baret yelled getting in the gumman's face. "You're about as helpful as that box we found you in!"

Vincent took a step back. "I...I..."

"Leave him alone, Barret!" Yuffie ordered getting between the two men. "You should be more compassionate. You don't understand what he's been through!"

"And you do?" the big black man demanded. "You don't understand either! You're just acting like you care because you hope it'll get him in your pants!"

Yuffie's face showed shock then rage. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NO WHORE, YOU-"

"Enough!" Aerith interupted getting in-between the two before a fight broke out. "Just stop it. Fighting with each other will not save Tifa."

Barret looked like he was about to say something else but stopped himself. He nodded. "You're right," he agreed. He looked back at Vincent and Yuffie. "I'm sorry."

"It is all right," Vincent said bowing. "It was my fault."

"It was _not!_" Yuffie protested staring at Vincent in shocked indignation. "It was Barret who-"  
Vincent put a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "Yuffie's sorry to," he said. He looked right at the sixteen year old's face. "Right?"

Yuffie's face turned bright red as a blush crept over her features. "Uh... um... yeah," she said.

"So what now?" Cait Sith asked hopping up and down.

"Hey!" a voice called from above them. "Up here!"

The five looked up. They saw Cid leaning over the side of the _Highwind _waving down at them.

"Cid!" Aerith gasped in surprise. "How did you get up there?"

"I'll tell you later," he said. He threw a rope ladder down to them. "Here. Come up, quickly!"

The Ancient grabbed the labber's fourth rung and steadied it. "Let's go," she said turning to her friends.

Yuffie was the first to go up followed by Vincent, Barret, and Cait Sith. Aerith came up last.

When she reached the top and climbed onto the deck the airplane pulled away from the landing pad.

As the ladder was pulled up and the aircraft swung by the front of the city the Ancient shouted and pointed down below. "There! I see her!"

Barret looked where she had pointed. "It's Tifa!" he exclaimed, spotting the brown haired woman running down the barrel of the Mako Cannon. He turned around and barked. "Let's get this thing down there!"

The plane lurched toward the cannon. As it swung down to Tifa, who was slapping the snot out of Scarlet, Barret shouted. "Run!"

Since Tifa had nothing else to do she obeyed. As she ran toward the edge of the dock she looked up at the _Highwind._

"Jump!" Aerith shouted throwing the ladder back over the side.

Tifa looked over her shoulder one last time then jumped off the dock. As she fell her left hand caught the last rung of the ladder.

When Barret saw this he shouted. "Let's get this damn plane out of here!"

The plane pulled away from the city. Tifa made her way up the ladder. When she reached the top Yuffie hugged her tight. "Tifa!" the ninja exclaimed her voice full of relief. "I'm so glad you're all right! We were so worried about you! We thought you were dead!"

"I thought so too," Tifa said breaking the hug. She looked around. "How were you able to get the _Highwind?"_

"Come inside and you'll find out," Cait Sith replied hopping his Mog plush into the main part of the ship.

Tifa looked at Aerith before she went inside. "So you _are_ alive," the brunette said giving her a once over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Aerith was surprised by that comment. "Yes, I am," she said. "Why?"

"I thought you were dead," the other woman answered looking out oer the horizen.

"What do you mean?"

"When they brought you on the _Highwind _when we escaped the Whirlwind Maze you were cold and didn't seem to be breathing." Tifa explained.

Aerith froze. _What? How could that be? _"I was... dead...?"

Tifa nodded. "Something like that."

Aerith said nothing. She sunk to the floor and leaned her back against the railing.

"Are you coming in?" Tifa asked giving her a worried look.

Aerith shook her head. "Give me a minute."

"Okay." Tifa went inside.

Yuffie stayed behind, but mostly because she was airsick. "Aerith?" the ninja said lying on the floor of the deck. "Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure," the Ancient replied thoughtfully. "Tifa said I was dead when I was carried on the _Highwind_. Is that true?"  
"I don't know," Yuffie replied closing her eyes as she tried to remember. "All I saw was that Rufus guy carring you onto the ship then that ponytail head Hojo got in the way. I did see Vincent reach for his gun when he spotted that wack job. I think he wanted to kill him. (Yuffie had been staring at Vincent most of the time)

_She's not going to help me. She took busy staring at the love of her life, Vincent. _Aerith stood. "Maybe I should ask the others," she said heading into the mainpart of the plane.

"Good luck!" Yuffie called after her.

Once inside she was greeted by one of the mechanics. "Miss Aerith," the man said. "Go see Cid. He's waiting for you in the cockpit." (Don't know what the place is called with the big window. I can't remember)

"He _is_?" she asked.

The man nodded.

"Thank you," she said bowing.

She headed into the cockpit. _Maybe Cid can help me out._

Once she was inside the control room she spotted Cid yelling at one of the pilots. "DON'T PULL THAT!" the man yelled. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY _BRAINS _IN THE HEAD OF YOURS OR JUST FLUFF!"

"I.. I'm sorry," the man nervously apoligized turning to Cid and bowing.

"What in hell's name do you think you're _doing_!" Cid demanded glaring at his student. "_Never_ take your eyes off the controls!"

"S.. sorry," the man stammered turning back to what he was suppost to be doing.

Cid turned away from the idiot. "I'm surounded by dolts!" he grumbled resting his forehead on his fingertips.

"Cid."

The pilot looked up. "Oh, Aerith," he said turning to face her. "You're all right. That's good news." His face showed relief.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh me. I'm trying to teach this dope how to pilot the _Highwind_." the man gave the pilot in training a killer look. "But it's not going so well."

"Oh," she said casting a sympothetic look at Cid's student. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you I have ten," he said. He crossed his arms and gave her his full attention. "So what do you want?"

Aerith decided against asking Cid about what had happened to her after they'd let the Whirlwind Maze, instead she asked. "What's been happening since I last saw you?"

The pilot gave her a look. "Where have you been all week?" he demanded. He pointed out the window. "_That's _what's been going on!"

Aerith walked up to the huge windshield and looked out. She saw a huge red rock in the sky getting a bit bigger every second. When she saw the item in the sky she put her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Meteor!"

"That's right," he said nodding in confirmation. "As soon as that lunatic Sephiroth got his greedy mits on the Black Materia he summon that rock. Not only that but a bunch of punk ass bastards called Weapon have been wreaking havoc all over the planet!"

"What about Sephiroth?"

"Huh?"

She turned around. "What about Sephiroth?" she asked again.

Cid shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "He's probably still roosting in the center of the Meteor Crater."

"Then we have to go there."

The pilot looked at her as is she were crazy. "Are you _mad_!" he demanded. "The second those damn Weapons got their sorry asses out of that hole in the ground the entire place got covered in an energy shield."

"I don't care," she cut him off. "We have to get there. Maybe if I speak to the planet it will let us in."

Cid's face showed doubt but all he did was shrug. "All right." he turned to the pilot in training. "Let's go the Meteor Crater, pronto."

"Y.. yes sir,." the man said.

With a jerk of the controls, that rocked the whole ship, the _Highwind _set a course for the Meteor Crater and Sephiroth.

_A/N_

_Okay I admit it I do not know what the thing was that Tifa was on when she had the slapping contest with Scarlet. Please don't get mad at my error. I think I'm going to have to change my stories rating to T. There's just too much language for a K+ rating besides there are a few things mentioned in here that aren't too pleasant for little kids anyway (at least that's what _I _think. What do _you_ think?) Well I don't have much to say about this part. I hope you liked it. If there's anything you didn't understand in here it will be explained later. Oh and Cloudlov3r please keep your oppions to yourself if all you're going to do is flame me and say I did a crappy job. Being rude does not get you popular. _

_Edit: I tried to add more detail to this chapter because someone said I needed to. I think it looks better now. A little..._


	9. Passing The Torch

Passing the Torch

The wind had picked up by the time the group arrived back at the Meteor Crater. A snow storm was brewing but Aerith didn't want to give up just yet. "We need to get closer," she said from her spot on the Observation Deck. (the deck thing where you fight the Ultima Weapon on the ship when you chase him)

"This is as close as we _can _get, damn it!" Cid yelled. "Whatever it is that you are planning on doing you'd better get it done here and now!"

"Okay!" she shouted over the wind. The girl knelt down and began to pray. "If you are able to hear my voice please removed the barrior from the crater," she said. "Please. We are trying to save you. We are trying to protect you..."

The Planet seemed to be responding but before much could happen Sephiroth's image filled her mind. "AH AH AH!" he said wagging his finger. "No answered prayers for you, Ancient!"

A horrible bright light exploded in her vision and she screamed grabbing her head.

"Aerith!" Nanaki exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

She opened her eyes. They focused about halfway and stayed there. "I think so," she said slowly.

"Maybe you should lie down," the wolf suggested.

"Good idea," she agreed heading back inside the plane.

When she was gone Yuffie looked at Nanaki and asked. "What's the matter with her?"

The fire wolf shook his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

Aerith made her way down into the Conference Room where she sat down on one of the chairs and rested her head on her arms. All of a sudden she had a splitting headache. It felt as if someone was squeezing her head.

_What did Sephiroth do to me? _she wondered. _I hope he hasn't somehow gotten into my mind. Oh no! If he did what kind of evil will he force me to do? _She shook her head in defiance. _No! There is no way I will let that happen! I bet that was how he was able to make Cloud give him the Black Materia. He was somehow able to get into his mind. But... how? How is that possible? _she sighed. "I wish Cloud was here. Then he could tell me how all of this happened."

She opened her eyes and sighed again. _Maybe I should tell Cid to go after Weapon or something but... If I do will I be going against the Planet? After all I am suppost to be able to speak to the Planet. Maybe this _isn't _what is wants me to do..._

A knock on the door made her turn her head. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me." Yuffie. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," the Ancient replied. "Come on in."

The ninja girl opened the door and came into the room. For now it looked like she was feeling better but Aerith couldn't be to sure about that. "Hey, you okay?" Yuffie asked in concern.

Aerith nodded.

Yuffie sat down beside her. "Cid told me that since that didn't work he would ask you if it would be okay to land the plane and we could try to get to the Crater on foot," she said reporting the news. "What do you think? He told me to go ask you."

"I don't care," Aerith replied. "It _could_ work."

"Okay. I'll tell him."

Yuffie got back up but didn't leave right away. Instead she put her hand on Aerith's and said. "Hey, don't let it get you down. Things will get better. You just have to give it some time."

Then, before Aerith could ask what she had ment, the ninja girl pulled her hand away and dashed out of the room.

Aerith sighed and put her head down again. _I wonder what Cloud would have done at a time like this? _she wondered realizing she wasn't much of a leader. _Maybe I should have someone take over this responcibility for awhile... _The Ancient stood up. _Maybe I should find a place to be alone for awhile. _she figured as she made her way out of the room. _Some place where I can think some things through. I wonder if Cid would be willing to be the leader in my absence?_

A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"I'm sorry, Aerith," said a voice behind her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Aerith turned around. Vincent stood behind her. _I wonder if he would agree to that sort of thing.._

"Vincent," she said.

"Yes?"

"If I asked you to take over being the leader for awhile would you do it?"

The gunman's face filled with horror. "I am sorry, Aerith," he said. "But I can't do that. I don't have the capabilities to be a leader." he looked away. "Last time I was the leader of anything the woman I loved got hurt."

Aerith knew he was refering to the incident with Hojo and Lucrecia. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not _your_ fault," he said his eyes becoming haunted. "It was mine. If I had to doing my job none of this would have happened."

"Vincent," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault it was Hojo's and the Shinra." she smiled slightly. "Besides if this hadn't of happened you would have never met Yuffie."

Vincent blushed. "One good thing out of this whole ordeal." she heard him mutter.

"It's better than nothing," she told him.

"You're right about that." he smiled. "By the way. Why did you ask me if I wanted to take over being leader?"

"Well...," she began looking away from him. "I was thinking that I haven't been doing such a great job at being leader."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You've been doing fine."

"Thank you for the support Vincent, but I think I need to spend some time in solitude for awhile."

"Why?"

"There is something I have to figure out,' she replied. "Something Sephiroth said about Cloud. The only way I can do that is to go back to the Forgotten Capitol."

"The Forgotten Capitol?"

"yes," she said nodding. "You can all take care of things during that time. When I am ready to return I'll contact you through the PHS."

"But Aerith-"

"I'm sorry Vincent," she said turning away. "But I have to do this."

"All right," he said nodding. "If that's what you want."

"It is," she said heading into the control room to talk to Cid. "Cid," she said.

"Yeah?" he said turning around and taking a drag of his cigarrette. "What do you want?"

"Could you drop me off at the Forgotten Capitol?'

"Forgottten Capitol?" he exclaimed. "But, Aerith, Cait Sith just got word that the Shinra are trying to steal the Large Materia. We _have_ to stop them!"

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry. But I have to do this. I feel as if I need to be alone for awhile to sort some things out."

"Aeith."

"Would you take over while I'm gone please?" she asked. "Could you do that? I'm positive you can take care of this."

"I can but..."he paused. "But, Aerith, we don't have time for this! The world is in the middle of a crisis and you the last remaining Ancient on this Planet want to go back to the Forgotten Capitol! Forgotten Capitol? That's the place where Sephiroth tried to do you in remember?"

Yes, she did remember. "Yes," she said. "That's also where Cloud is."

"CLOUD!" Cid exclaimed. "He's probably a bag of bones by now. "

"No, he isn't," she said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," she said not wanting to tell him what she had done.

"You..."

"You see I will have company."

"You are _crazy_!"

"Please Cid."

"All right. But only because it was _you_ who asked me."

"Thank you, Cid," she said bowing.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't start doping favors for me. _Not that I would mind if you did. _he added silently to himself.

_A/N_

_Sorry this took so long. I've been so busy working on like 4 other fanfics at the same time that I almost forgot about this one. Well I have to admit I don't have much of an idea for the next part. I'll have to play the game over again. It might take awhile. I hope you can all wait a little. _


	10. Fort Condor

FORT CONDOR

"I'll be seeing you all later," Aerith called waving at the _Highwind._

"We'll be seeing you too," Cid called from the observation deck. "Be careful."

"I will," she promised looking up at him assuringly. "You be careful too!"

"Will do!" he shouted. "Good bye, Aerith!'

"Bye!"

Cid turned away from her then and shouted to the pilot in training. "Okay, let's go!"

"Aye, aye sir!" his student called to him.

With a huge gust of wind the big plane rose into the air and flew away. Aerith waved at the _Highwind _until it was only a tiny dot on the horizen.

_Good luck, _she prayed.

She dropped her hand and looked toward the path that would lead her back to the Forgotten Capitol. "Okay," she said squearing her shoulders. "Let's get this done."

Without a moment's hesitation she headed down the path.

* * *

"Okay, everyone," Cid said to Barret and the others when they were in the control room. "Cait Sith has just informed me that the Large Materia is located in two specific areas. Fort Condor and Corel."

"Corel!" Barret exclaimed surprised by this. "Are you sure?"

Cid nodded a confrmation at him and continued. "Since we're so short on time we'll have to split up."

"Split up?" Tifa asked.

"Yes," the pliot went on. "Since there are seven of of one of us will stay on the _Highwind _while the rest of us get the Large Materia from those locations." He folded his arms and looked at everyone in turn. "Who will be doing what? I need to know now."

"I'll stay on the ship," Cait Sith spoke up, making his Mog plushie jump up and down with enthusiasm. "There's not much else I can do."

"Okay," Cid agreed nodding at the cat. "That will be fine. Now when we're done getting the Large Materia we'll contact Cait Sith on the PHS to have him pick us up. Does everyone got that?"

Everyone did.

"Now who'se going to Corel and who's going with me?"

"I'm definatly going to Corel," Barret spoke up his face full of hatred toward the Shinra. "What else can they do to my town?"

"I'll go with him," Tifa offered.

"I will too," Nanaki added jumping up and down to be noticed.

"Okay, that will do fine." Cid turned to the pilot in training and said taking a drag of his cigarette. "Well drop Tifa and Barret and Nanaki off at Corel first then the rest of us can head to Fprt Condor."

* * *

Fort Condor was a small village built within a rocky mountain peek, covered in several layers of dark green moss. Years ago it had been inhabited by minors searching for the precious ore in the caverns . As time went by ore was no longer needed and a Mako reactor was built on the very top of the mountain but now it was no longer in use.

"Do you think they will be willing to give it to us?" Yuffie asked as she, Cid, and Vincent headed up the well worn dirt trail toward the green and gray mountain.

"I don't think it will be that easy," Vincent said looking around. "I see Shinra vehicles. I have a feeling things aren't going to be easy."

"I hope not," Yuffie said also staring at the vehicles that held the Shinra insigna. "They look like they are ready for war. What's going on?"

"We'll find out when we ask the villagers here," Vincent said looking at Yuffie, then the vehicles, then straight ahead.

By then Cid had reached the entrance. He addressed a heavy-set man that seemed to be guarding the entrance. "Excuse me," he said. "What's going on?"

The heavy-set man looked around nervously. "I can't tell you," he said his round face showing fatigue and slight suspicion. "If you want to know you'll have to ask the Mayor."

"Yeah? Where is he?"

"Inside."

"Okay, I'll ask him." Cid made a move to go in but the man blocked him. "Hold it." he said putting out his hand.

"What?" Cid demanded giving the man an annoyed look.

"Do you work for the Shinra?"

"What kind of quesation is that?" the pilot demanded with indignation. "Of course _not_."

"Good." the man looked him over the glanced at Vincent and Yuffie givning them each a once over. "You all look like warriors. Would you be willing to help us?"

Cid folded his arms and spit his cigarette out of his mouth. "I guess," he said looking back at his friends. "We came here to get something anyway."

* * *

The Mayor was a rail thin man of sixty with deep set blue eyes, a determind jaw, and thinning iron gray hair. He was relieved that the village was going to get some help but he wanted to be sure first. "So you're going to help us?" he asked the three warriors.

Cod, who was spokes person, nodded with confirmation. "Yes," he said. "There was something we wanted anyway."

The Mayor looked relieved. "Okay," he said. "And for helping us you can have whatever you want."

"Thank you, sir," Vincent said bowing.

The old man got out of his rocking chair. "Follow me, please."

_A/N_

_That's about it. I lost my drive for this fic so I am finishing up this chapter and going to currently abandon the story for awhile. I am very sorry to everyone who read this fic and enjoyed it. I know you're disappointed in me but I've been feeling a little depressed about this fic recently. I keep getting the feeling that nobody likes it and it's interfering with my muse. Anyway, if I ever decide to finish this story you all are sure to know. Once again I am very sorry._


	11. What Is Real And What Is Not

What Is real and What Is Not

Aerith had returned to the Forgotten Capitol and had descended the stairs to the basement under the main building, instantly aware of the ice she'd created down there over a week ago. She could still see the ice crystal she'd frozen Cloud's body in on the alter where she'd left it. She descended the rest of the steps and walked up to the alter. The water below was still frozen but she didn't know how thick it was so she jumped from pillar to pillar and landed on the alter, in front of Cloud's frozen body. She stared at it a moment, noticing the ice hadn't melted at all since she'd left. In fact; it looked like it had become more solid. She raised her hand and rested it on the area where she could see Cloud's face.

_I have sinned, _she thought, staring at his face. _I have angered the Planet. I should not have done this to you. I should have let you go. Let you return to the Planet. You know I'm a liar. You've always known, Cloud. I should have told you about Zack... I should have. _She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Forgive me. I just wanted to do what you would have done," she cried. "I tried to deal with him for you but... It's not... it won't.. I can't. I'm not strong enough." she hit the ice wth her fists and rested her face on it. "Cloud... help me..." She slid down the ice and knelt before it, crying as if her heart had broken. _Help me. _

"Aerith..."

The Ancient gasped and moved her head away from the ice. She looked up at it but Cloud's face hadn't changed. He was still dead and frozen. Just as she's left him. He wasn't going to give her any kind of answer. "Cloud..." she said, standing up to get a better look at his face.

"Ancient."

She frozen. That voice wasn't what she'd been hoping to hear. That voice didn't belong to Cloud. It was too deep. Slowly she turned around, her body trembling as she did. A whimper escaped her throat when she saw the person who owned the voice. Sephiroth. He stood on the landing across the small pool surrounding the alter, smiling at her, his deep green Mako eyes boring into her own.

"Se...seph," she stammered, leaning against Cloud's ice coffin. "What.. what are..."

He said nothing. He took a step forward then jumped from pillar to pillar until he was standing right in front of her on the alter. His extra inches making him tower over her like a giant tree.

"Aerith," he said raising a hand. "So that's where you've been hiding him."

"You stay away from him!" she screamed, standing defensively between him and Cloud. "He doesn't belong to you!"

Sephiroth smiled down at her. He knew she wasn't lying about that statement. They both knew he did in a way. "That shows what little you know," he said. "But." he looked at Cloud then back at Aerith. "He wasn't who I came here for."

"Then who?" she began then realized who he ment. _Her_. He'd come after her. She stopped, her mind instantly formulating a plan of escape. There was no way she was going to let him have her or Cloud.

He reached out a hand and grabbed her by the chin. "So why don't you just hold still while I-" she saw him reach for his sword.

_No way! _She lifted her staff and cracked him over the head. "No!" she heard her staff strike his skull and he grunted as he let her go and fell over. She stepped over him and started running.

Sephiroth growled and got up. He started after her. "Get back here, wench!" he yelled, starting after her.

She reached the end of the alter and looked down at the frozen water. It looked like it had thinned and she had to look back at Cloud to see if his was thinning too. His ice coffin looked as solid as ever but she couldn't just stand there staring. Seiphiroth was coming after her. She turned away from him, took a deep breath and jumped off the alter.

SPLASH!

The ice broke under her feet and she went under. She opened her eyes to blue water below and before her and white ice and light above. She quickly swam to the surface and spotted Sephiroth jumping back to the shore when her head broke the surface. She took a deep breath and went under again. The cold water cut into her skin like a knife. She knew she couldn't stay under for very long unless she wanted to risk hypothermia. She started swimming toward another hole in the ice near the stairs. _How did he get back here? _she asked herself. _I thought he was in the Meteor Crater. I thought he was going to stay there. Is this all in my mind? Is he even really here? _Her head broke the surface again this time coming through that hole near the stairs. She looked around for Sephiroth but she didn't see him. It was like he had just vanished. As if he hadn't even been there.

She climbed out of the water, her clothes weighing her down like bricks, and sat on the stairs for a moment, trying to decide if what she'd seen was real or just in her mind. _Did I just imagine him being here_? she wondered, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Either way, she had to get out of there. She looked back at the alter as she rushed by the steps and was relieved to see that Cloud's body was still there in its frozen state. She sighed with relief and dashed up the rest of the stone steps. When she was back in the upper area of the capitol's center building she stood at the entrance of the giant shell in the building and looked over the tiny pond between her and the hall that led back outside. _I had better be going, _she thought her eyes partway closed. _This didn't help me figure out what to do. I wish Cloud was here. He'd know what to tell me. _

She started out of the building knowing that going outside would give the PHS a better signal. It was time to call Cid and tell him to come pick her up. She hadn't gotten very far when she felt a presence behind her. She stopped in her tracks and listened. She thought she heard the sound of boots crunching gravel behind her. For a moment she almost thought it was Cloud coming back from the dead to help her, but she knew better. He was gone and was never coming back.

That left only one person. Just as she was about to turn around when a hand slapped onto her shoulder. Her green eyes wandered to her right shoulder and she saw a black gloved hand resting on it.

"Aerith," Sephiroth's voice said so close to her ear she could feel the sword's mans breath blowing into it. "Did you think you could get away that easily?"

She felt him grab her around the waist. When he started to drag her backward she screamed and struggled against his grip. But he was too strong for her. He drug her backward a few more steps and she looked at her feet when she heard water splashing around her ankles. She screamed again and tried to step on his foot, knowing what he was going to do. He was going to drown her. Sephiroth lifted her body upward and all of a sudden both were falling backward into the water. The rest of Aerith's scream was muted by water entering her mouth.

_A/N_

_Well I finally updated. You people are so nice. You begged me to continue and here it is. Chapter 11. Like I said. It's an alternate universe so things are a bit different. Thanks for all the support and I'll try to update again soon. Okay? Oh and as you can see I added a lot more detail since my last update. _


	12. Don't Give Up

DON'T GIVE UP

Aerith struggled violently against Sephiroth's hold as he drug her further and further under the water. She knew she couldn't keep this up much longer or she would drown. Sephiroth didn't seem to care if he drowned, though. He seemed determined to end the Cetra's life. She wasn't about to let that happen. The others needed her and she had made a promise to Cloud. _I won't let him kill me!_ She jabbed him hard in the stomach with her elbow. She heard him grunt and when his grip loosened and she was able to break free.

As she started to swim away she turned around and aimed a kick at his head. She heard his skull crunch under the blow and watched him begin to sink lower under the water, as if she kicked him out. She was about to swim away when a nagging feeling washed over her. Guilt. For some reason she wanted to swim down and rescue him.

_No! _she thought, shaking her head and turning away. _That's one thing I will not do. _Ignoring the feeling, she swam back to the surface and took a deep breath when her head broke through. She quickly swam to the shore and climbed out of the water. She sat on the shoreline and wrapped her arms around her body for warmth. She suddenly felt very cold.

_Stay under, _she thought, her eyes glued on the lake, dredding the thought of Sephiroth surfacing again. _Please don't come back. _She knew he was more than human because of the Jenova cells in his body and she also knew, because of them, it would take more than water to kill him. She had to get out of there before he came back and tried to kill her again.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and started running toward the entrance. Behind her she heard the sound of the worst monster imaginable rising out of the water like a geyser. The sound of boots echoed off the walls as Sephiroth came after her. Aerith panicked and ran as fast as she could but it didn't matter. He was suddenly in front of her, blocking the entrance. She froze in place, only three feet away from the corridor. She stared at him and dared to look behind herself. Sephiroth was no longer behind her. _How is that possible? _she thought in horror. _How can he be so fast?_

The silver haired swordsman smirked at her confusion. "Let's try this again, shall we," he said, reaching out to grab her.

She gasped and turned around.

Now he was standing right behind her. She whimpered and backed away from him, her body hitting something solid behind her. She didn't bother turning around. She knew what it was. "How...How are you?!" she gasped.

He smirked at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said. Suddenly she was surrounded by four Sephiroths, all holding a giant katana. "Let's see if you can escape this time."

Her screams echoed off the walls.

* * *

Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid were on their way out of Fort Condor with the Large Materia when Vincent decided to call Aerith to make sure she was okay. He'd been extreamly worried about her since the incident at the crator and hadn't felt very comfortable leaving her alone. As he stopped to dial the phone Yuffie turned to him and, seeing what he was doing, asked. "Who ya' callin'?"

"Aerith," he replied, putting the phone up to his ear.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm making sure she's okay," he replied.

"Oh," she said. "Well tell her I said 'hi' okay." she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "You can tell her yourself," he said, when she turned to look at him questioningly.

"Oh, okay."

She waited as he listened for Aerith to pick up. When she didn't Vincent stared at his phone and said. "How strange."

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"She's not answering her phone."

"Maybe she doesn't have it on," the young ninja suggested.

"Even if she didn't she'd feel it vibrate," he told her, re-dailing the number. "I'll try again."

Once again he recieved no answer, even though he let the phone ring for a whole two minutes. "Hmm," he said, closing the phone.

"What?" Yuffie asked, from the rock she had sat down on. "Still no answer?"

He nodded, looking up at the ninja. "Something's wrong," he said simply.

"What?" Yuffie gasped, jumping off the rock and running over to him. "What do you mean?" she asked, jumping up and down on her toes. "What's wrong? Is it Aerith."

The guman looked away from the ninja and into the sky for a moment, toward the direction of the Forgotten Capitol and said. "Aerith... she's in trouble..."

"What?" Yuffie exclaimed, grabbing his arms and shaking her head. "No! No, no, no!" she muttered. "I can't believe that! We've already lost Cloud! We can't lose her too!"

"Yuffie," Vincent said, puttig a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look into his deep crimson eyes. "We have to tell Cid."

"But... but...," she stammered. "What can he do?" she asked. 'The others have the **_Highwind_**. They wouldn't get here on time even if we called them now and they flew the ship as fast as thwey could."

"Maybe they could," Vincent said. "Either way, we have to try." he started running in the direction Cid had headed. "C'mon," he said, grabbing her arm along the way and dragging her along the path behind him.

* * *

Sephiroth stared down at Aerith, who lay face down on the ground. The sight of four of him seemed to have been too much for her and she'd fainted dead away. He smirked down at her unconcious form. _Foolish woman, _he thought, knealing down and looking at her face. "You just made things easier." He gathered the Cetra up into his arms and walked back toward the buildings lower level. _Now I can kill two birds with one stone._

* * *

Inside Aerith's mind she stood in a field of yellow flowers. She had her hands clasped infront of her as she prayed, tears running down her slightly pale cheeks. _I'm sorry, _she thought. _I am so so sorry. I couldn't do anything and now I'm going to die. I'm useless. Everyone will be better off without me._

_"I've never known you to give up so easily, Aerith," _a familiar voice said behind her. _"Where's that old spunk I remember?"_

_It couldn't be! _She turned around quickly and gasped at who she saw. Her dark haired dead boyfriend Zack. **_"Zack!" _**she exclaimed.

He smiled at her. _"Hello, Aerith," _he said.

"**_Zack!" _**she exclaimed, running over to him and embracing him. **_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_**

_"Hey,"_ he said, hugging her back. _"What are you sorry for? You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You didn't hurt me."_

**_"I know, but,"_** she said, moving away from him. **_"Cloud is dead because of me. Why couldn't it have been me who died?"_**

_"I don't know, Aeri,"_ Zack replied, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder._ "But that's just how it ended up. Which leaves the question; what are you going to do now?"_

**_"Now?"_** she asked.

_"Yes,"_ he replied walking around her. _"You can't just give up because someone died. You have to be strong and do everything you can to finish what they started. You can't just pack it in and leave."_

He put something in her hand and smiled at her once again. _"Be strong,"_ he answered as he began to fade away. _"Do what you have to do but, never give up."_

As Zacks words faded away Aerith looked down at the item he'd handed her. Full Life materia. _Yes, _she thought, a tear rolling down her cheek and landing on the materia with a tiny splash. _I won't give up. I won't let Cloud die in vain!_

A bright light filled her vision and she felt herself returning to the concious world.

_A/N_

_Weee another update! For some reason playing **Dirge Of Cerberus **made me want to finish this story. No, it's not done yet. I still have awhile ago. I getting a little better idea what I'm going to do next so please bear with me. Like I said before I'm not going to give up on or delete this fic. I'm going to finish it whether you flame me or not. Well yeah, I love reviews. So could you leave me some? I once again apologize for taking so long to update this. Forgive me!_


	13. Lucrecia

LUCRECIA

Aerith gasped when she woke in Sephirot's arms. Instantly she panicked and involuntarily punched him in the face. The non-Ancient grunted and dropped her and put his hands over his face. She fell to the stone floor and scrambled away on all fours.

"You little, bitch!" Sephiroth roared, unsheathing his sword and coming after her.

The Cetra squealed in panic as the edge of the sword missed her by inches. She scrambled to her feet and stumbled away, not sure of her balance. She dashed into the giant shell building and ran down the stairs muttering a mile a minute. "Oh God. Oh God! Oh God!" she heard him clambering down the stairs after her and looked over her shoulder. He was almost right behind her. All he had to do was swing at her once and the contest would be over.

_Zack, Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid... anyone... _she thought as she ran. _Help me..._

Her foot slipped and she flailed her arms to keep her balance. She felt a hand smack into her back and she pitched forward, screaming. She tumbled down some more stairs and then got stuck on a landing, where she sat dazed as Sephiroth walked toward her.

"You're time in ending, Cetra," he said, standing a few steps above where she'd landed. "Mother doesn't want you getting in my way anymore."

"Mother?" she said, forcing herself to her knees, her one hand on the railing. "Which mother?"

He stared down at her like she was stupid. "Which mother?" he demanded. "My mother."

"Which one?"

He looked angry. "What do you mean by that?" he growled.

"Which mother are you doing this for?" she asked, her thoughts going in a million directions as Vincent's story came to mind in fragments. "Jenova or..." she paused and gave him a meaningful look. "Lucrecia?"

He stared at her. "Lucrecia?" he said. "I do not know that name."

"Of course you don't," the Cetra said, keeping a good distance from him. "You couldn't have. You never met her. You were taken from her at birth. Lied to by the ones who raised you. Your real mother never got to see you."

he stared at her, his body seemingly frozen by her words. "R-real mother?" he stammered.

She nodded, her hands fumbling nervously with the Comet Materia she had hidden in them. She knew her words would only make him hesitate for so long and she had to be ready for that moment when he would come at her. "You're real mother's name is Lucrecia," she explained. "She was a human researcher who never got to see you even though she begged to see you just once."

"Human?" Sephiroth said, his green dragon eyes showing a deep sorrow. "I... am a ..." Suddenly he grabbed his head as if a horrible pain was penetrating his skull. "No! No no no no no no no no!!!!! You're lying!"

"I'm not lying," she said, edging down the stairs.

"Yes, you are," he said, looking up at her, anger in his green eyes. "You're lying so I won't kill you."

"I'm not lying!" she said insisted.

"Yes you are!" he shouted, raising his sword. "You're lying so I won't obey mother!" he lunged at her.

Aerith saw it coming and dove down the stairs.

* * *

The **_Highwind_** returned to Vincent, Cid, and Yuffie faster than expected. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Cait Sith demanded, as the three rushed onto the ship. "I was half way to Corel to pick up Tifa and the others when you guys called me and ordered me to come back." 

"Damn cat!" Cid shouted. "We have an emergency!" he ran to the guy at the controls and started yelling at him. "Head to the Forgotten City, you #&!"

"Y-yes sir!" the pilot in training stammered, swinging the helm around.

"What gives?" Cait Sith asked, looking at Yuffie and Vincent for an explaination. "Why are we heading back there? Did Aerith call?"

"No," Yuffie answered, too upset to worry about being air sick. "Vincent sensed she was in trouble." she looked at the raven haired man in black and red. "I hope you're wrong, Vinnie."

"I hope so too," he said.

Yuffie nervously chewed on a stand of hair as the plane rose into the air and headed for the Northen Continent. She kept on rubbing her hands up amd down her arms, as if she was cold. Vincent didn't like seeing Yuffie like this, he'd rather see her act happy and perky. Maybe it had been a bad idea bringing her with instead of leaving her at Wutai. "Yuffie," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him he said. "It's going to be okay."

"But what if something bad is happening to her?" the ninja asked, turning to him. "What if Sephiroth is there and he killed her? I can't stand to lose another friend. I just can't."

Vincent didn't know what to say so he said nothing. He pulled her into an embrase and held her there as he tried to comfort her. "Yuffie, Aerith is going to be fine. You'll see. She's stronger than he thinks she is. She can take care of herself."

Yuffie cried into his chest. "I know but..." the rest of her words were too muffled to be understood.

Vincent sighed. _I hope you're okay, Aerith. I really hope you're okay..._

* * *

Aerith blocked a blow from Sephiroth's sword with her staff. The steel blade made a sharp slicing sound as it slid down her metal staff and hit the floor. The Cetra looked at Sephiroth, making sure she could see every movement he made. She knew she couldn't keep blocking forever. She had to fight back. With or without help. She chanced a glance over at the alter where Clouds body was. The ice still wasn't melting and that was a good thing for now. But maybe if she went over there and he followed she could think of some kind of plan to stop this lunatic. 

A sharp pain running up her arm told her she shouldn't have let herself get distracted. She cried out, grabbing her arm and blood seeped through her fingers, staining her hands red. She looked back at Sephiroth who smirked at his achievement. She stepped back and stared running down the path to the alter. He ran after her, his laughter echoing off the frozen walls.

* * *

The Yuffie jumped off the **_Highwind _**before it even landed and ran toward the direction of the Forgotten City, her shurikan gripped tightly in her hand. "Yuffie!" Vincent shouted, jumping off the plane and running after her. "Wait!" 

She ignored him. There wasn't time to wait. She had to save Aerith before something bad happened. Vincent, being taller than the ninja and having longer legs than her sprinted after her and caught up with her easily. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her t stop. "Yuffie," he said.

"LET ME GO, VALENTINE!" she shouted, struggling agaisnt his hold.

He held on and pulled her toward him. "You can't just go rushing blindly into the city," he told her. "We have to think of a plan."

"Fine you think of a plan and I'll save Aerith," Yuffie said, looking ready to womp the first thing that got in her way.

"Look, Yuffie," he said, trying to keep the girl calm. "before you rush blindly into a situation that might not even be there I think we should use caution. Let's make sure something _is _wrong before we do anything rash. If we hear something that indicates something is wrong then we'll act okay?"

Yuffie nodded, knowing he was absolutely right. "Okay."

Just then a loud scream split the air. Yuffie looked at Vincent then sprinted toward the city, not looking back again. Vincent ran after her, not about to let the ninja girl run into whatever had caused Aerith to scream like that.

* * *

Aerith huddled on the floor of the alter, her back against Clouds frozen tomb, holding her arm and breathing heavily. Standing above her was Sephiroth, looking like he had finally cornered the one thing keeping him from ruling the planet. "Your time has run out, lying Cetra," he said, glaring down at her with hate filled eyes. "It's time for you to join your boyfriend and that _failure_ in the Lifestream." 

Aerith's face held no expression as she stared up at her enemy. She wasn't going to let him kill her this easily. She still had materia in her bracelets and would use them in a heartbeat if he tried to run her through with that sword.

"You have no right to do this to the planet," she told him. "It doesn't belong to you."

"But it will," he said. "Soon my meteor will fall and the entire planet will be mine!"

"If that meteor falls there will be no planet for you to own!" she shouted. "I can hear it crying out in pain as Meteor hurdles toward it. It's telling me it won't survive another catastrophy!"

"Really?" he said leaning down and looking her right in the eyes. "Tell me, Cetra, what else is the planet telling you?"

She refused to answer. He stared at her a little longer, as if expecting her to say something. When she didn't he nodded his head and straightened up. "I think," he said lifting his sword. "It's about time the Planet stops talking."

Aerith's eyes locked on the sharp blade as he raised it above his head. She waited for him to swing at her again.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Sephiroth flinched as bulbs tore into his back. he dropped his sword and looked toward the stairs, his features filled with anger. He spotted two figures, the same ones that had been here before, standing at the bottom of the stairs. The short ninja girl was holding up her huge shurikan, looking ready to throw it at him if he tried anything. The raven haired man in black and a torn red cloak had his gun aimed at Sephiroth.

"You again!" they all said at once.

Sephiroth turned toward the two and held his sword before him. "Will you two forever remain a thorn in my side?!" he demanded, jumping into the air.

Aerith knew what he was planning and stood up, shouting the first thing that came to her mind. "LUCRECIA!"

Sephiroth flinched in pain as if the word had hurt him and screamed as he covered his face with his hands and fell into the water below the alter. Aerith got up and ran toward her friends, who looked confused at what just happened.

"You're bleeding!" Yuffie exclaimed when she saw the girls arm.

Aerith ignored he friend's statement. She'd worry about her wound later. "Let's go!" she shouted to them as she ran toward them.

The three ran up the stairs. "Lucracia?" Vincent said, looking over his shoulder at the Ancient. "Why did you say that to him?"

"I'll explain later," she said. "Let's just go before he recovers!"

_A/N_

_This chapter ended up pretty good. There was some OOCness here or maybe not... maybe I'm being paranoid. Anyway the storyline is still the same but instead of having the long boring sequence with Cloud and Tifa in the Lifestream this takes its place since Cloud is dead. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you all, even if all you're going to do is flame me._

_PLEASE BE KIND ENOUGH TO LEAVE A REVIEW! _


	14. A Wandering Soul

A Wandering Soul

Cid was surprised to see Aerith, Vincent, and Yuffie running out of the Forgotten City not too long after they'd gone in. The three were in a huge hurry and the pilot had to move out of the way or he would have been plowed over. "What the hell's going on?" he asked, running after them.

"We gotta get out of here," Aerith replied, as she rushed over to the rope ladder leading up into the plane.

"Why?" Cid demanded running toward the others. "What happened?"

"We'll explain we we get out of here," Aerith answered. "Let's go..." she looked back toward the city. "Before _he _comes after me."

"Who?" Cid asked.

"Sephiroth!" Yuffie called down to him. "Who else would be trying to kill her? Alexander?"

"Sephiroth!" Cid exclaimed, confused. 'But I thought he was in the crator and wouldn't come out."

"I guess he thought killing Aerith was more important right now," Vincent said, waiting for Aerith to finish climbing the ladder so he could take his turn.

"What?! Are you telling me that nut case decided to go and waste his time trying to kill Aerith again?" Cid demanded.

"I just said that," Vincent said starting to climb the ladder.

Cid cursed. "How come I'm always being left in the dark about these things?" he wanted to know, spitting out his cigarette. "What? Don't you think it's important to tell me?"

"I didn't say that," Vincent said, looking down at the pilot. "And I just told you now."

"How long have you known all this?"

"I just figured it out," the gunman replied swinging himself up onto the bridge. "But we can't let that happen. We can't let him get to her."

"Damn right we can't!" Cid said, grabbing the bottom rung of the rope ladder and starting up it. "Let's get this bird outta here before that maniac comes back!"

Once everyone was in the control room the plane lifted off and flew off into the horizon. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Cait Sith informed them. "Tifa just called," he said. "She, Barret, and Nanaki just picked up the Huge Materia and need us to pick them up as soon as possible."

Aerith looked back toward the Forgotten City. "As long as it takes us as far away from here as possible."

"Don't worry, Aeri," Yuffie said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He won't be able to come after you if... he doesn't... know where...hurk!" Yuffie put her hand over her mouth as she began to feel sick. "Excuse me," she said before running out of the room to throw up.

Cid shook his head. "Someone should get that girl some Dramamine."

* * *

Sometime after Cid picked up Barret, Tifa, and Nanaki, Tifa found Aerith in the conference praying. "Aerith," the marshall artist said, walking toward the brown haired Cetra. "Are you okay?" 

The girl looked up. "I'm fine," she said. "I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes."

"Oh," Tifa said, sitting down at the table. "Can I ask you something?"

Aerith nodded. "I don't care," she said, getting off the floor and also sitting down at the table.

"Why did you want to go back to the Forgotten City?" the other girl asked. "What's there that would make you go back?"

The Cetra looked away. "Cloud..." she said in a low voice.

Tifa stared at her a moment. "Cloud?" she asked. "Cloud is dead."

"But he died there," Aerith looked at the other girl. "He died but he didn't return to the planet."

"What?" Tifa asked, surprised. "How do you know?"

"If he had I would be able to hear him," Aerith replied. "But I can't. I can't hear his voice. When I do... it doesn't come from the planet. I think his soul is wandering."

"Wandering?"

"I don't think Cloud wants to return to the planet yet," Aerith explained. "It wasn't his time. He didn't know that but I do now. His soul refuses to return to the planet. It wants to return to its body. It wants to finish what it started but... It can't return. It's been too long." Aerith shook her head. "I can't tell him. When I try he refuses to listen."

"What do you mean?"

"When I pray Cloud comes to me," the Cetra explained. "I can feel his hand on my shoulder. He tells me he wants revenge and will have it. He tells me to do it for him or somehow bring him back so he can do it himself. I try to tell him he should return to the planet but he refuses to listen. He cuts me off." Aerith looked at the ceiling as if feeling a deep pain at the words what she was sharing. "His soul isn't at rest. It seemed peaceful when he died but he was lying. He's insecure and doesn't know who he is, even after death. I have no way of telling him the truth because I don't know the truth."

Tifa was silent. She stared at the troubled girl a moment then said softly. "But _I_ do."

"What?" Aerith looked back at her friend.

"I know the truth," Tifa said again. "I know who and what he really is." she rested her forehead on her hand. "But there's no way I can tell him now."

Aerith gave the other girl a pitying look. "I'm sorry," she said.

"It wasn't your fault," Tifa said. "He did what he thought was best... but... now if what you're saying is right... he's starting to regret it." Tifa tucked her legs against her chest. "And he wants you to do something about it."

"But what can I do?"

"You can speak with the planet," Tifa said. "Why don't you ask it to let him go. It's obvious he's fighting to stay out of the Lifestream. Maybe you can convince it to bring him back."

Aerith said nothing. She wasn't sure the planet _would_ let her do anything. She had a feeling it was mad at her. _This isn't like me to think like this, _she thought._ I usually think of the positive things. What's the matter with me?_

"I'll try," she said, not looking at the other girl.

Tifa sighed. "I guess that's the best we can all do," she said, getting up. "Try." she started out of the room. "I just wish _you_ would try a little harder."

When the other girl was gone Aerith sighed and got out of her chair. Tifa's words had stung her but she knew she was right. She _did_ need to try harder. After all, she was the leader now. She had to be an example. _Cloud, _she thought, knowing his presence was still in the room. _You have to learn to be patient. You know you can't come back. I will deal with Sephiroth but not now. You saw what happened a few hours ago. I'm not ready yet. Give me more time. _She started out of the room. _I just have a few more things to do, Cloud. Like get that Huge Materia before the Shinra do. That's about all I can do for now. _She closed her eyes and put her hands over her heart. _I hope you understand. _

_A/N_

_I'm getting there now. Yes, Cloud did not return to the planet. He refuses to as long as Sephiroth is a threat. He's always been stubborn anyway. Lol. _

_ARGH! WHY DO I ALWAYS SEEM TO HAVE SUCH A HARD TIME GETTING VINCENT'S CHARACTER RIGHT?! YOU'D THINK IT WOULD BE EASY! _

_Hehehe. Sorry. _

_Please leave a review. NO REVIEW NO UPDATE. sorry that's just my policy now.  
_


	15. A Little Complication

A Little Complication

The **_Highwind_** touched down on the outskirts of Junon a few hours later. "Aerith, Aerith!" Yuffie called, running into the conference room. "We reached Junon. Are you going to come with us to get the Huge Materia?"

"Yes," Aerith replied, getting off the floor where she'd been kneeling to pray. "I'll be right there."

Yuffie nodded and put her hand over her mouth as she turned away and shut the door.

Aerith headed toward the door, knowing if she didn't come out the others might think there was something wrong with her and get worried. She didn't need them worrying about her. They had enough things to worry about. She didn't have to be one of them.

"Aerith," Yuffie called, as she headed toward the stairs. "C'mon! We don't have all day!"

The Cetra said nothing. She nodded and followed her friends up to the observation deck. The others were already waiting so when they saw her come they all immediately started down the rope ladder. Vincent was the last one to go besides Aerith and before he went down he turned to her and asked. "Are you ready for this?"

She shook her head, knowing she had to be honest. "Not really," she said, not looking at him. "But I have to do this. I have to save the planet. I have to keep my vow. Even if I'm not ready I can't let that hold me back. I have to do what I need to do. For the people on this planet... and Cloud."

Vincent nodded as if he understood. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted to say if you ever want to talk about it I'm willing to listen," he said.

'Thanks, Vincent," she said. "But this is something I have to deal with myself."

He nodded again. "Okay," he said. "I understand."

"Hey!" Barret called from the ground. "Are you two coming or not?!'

"Be right down!" Aerith called. She looked at Vincent. "Let's go."

"..." he climbed down the ladder. Aerith waited until he'd reached the bottom then swung her legs over the side of the railing and started down the ladder herself. _I must keep my mind on the mission_, she thought as she descended. _This is very important. I can't have my mind wandering back to Cloud in a crucial moment. Focus, Aerith. Focus on the present. _She took a deep breath and stepped onto the ground_. There. Now just keep your mind off Cloud. Stay in the moment. Just stay in the moment. _

She followed everyone into the city.

* * *

Vincent had never been to Junon but somehow he knew the whole layout of the city. He didn't even need to stop and ask for directions as he led himself, Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa to the elevators. The three women looked at each other behind his back, not exactly sure what to make of it. Aeirth was kind of glad that he'd taken up the role of leader if only to lead them to the underwater reactor. Aerith knew him being up front wouldn't last long. He'd admitted it himself that he wasn't cut out to be a leader, eve though when he had little chances he did a very good job.

He led them right into a shaded building where a drill sergeant was drilling his soldiers. When he spotted the group he turned to them and shouted "Charge!" and all his men ran in the opposite direction.Yuffie snickered as he ran after them shouting. "Hey! That's the wrong way! You're supposed to go _this_ way!"

Everyone exchanged looks and Tifa shrugged.

"Cowards," Yuffie said. "I guess they heard we were coming and decided not to bother with us."

"Let's just forget about them," Tifa said, walking past them. "We have other things to worry about."

Things would have gone smoothly if they hadn't of run into trouble on the elevator. It didn't help that it was crowded and stuffy and the music was bad. Fighting in an elevator is one of the worst things to attempt doing and Yuffie was nearly shot when Vincent's arm got bumped by Tifa as his gun went off. "Vincent!" Yuffie shouted at him, punching the person behind her. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!"

"Sorry," he said kicking the one closest to him. "Tifa hit my arm."

Yuffie glared at Tifa who punched a guy in the stomach. The man tumbled over and Aerith cracked him over the head with her staff. Tifa noticed Yuffie's look and asked. "What?"

"You almost made Vincent shoot me," the ninja shouted, kicking elevator lady in the butt by accident.

"Eeep!" the lady shrieked.

"Sorry," Tifa said, stomping on a soldier's head. "It was an accident."

"Just don't do it again!"

"I can't help it! This elevator's crowded!"

"Then let's kick these bums out of here!" Yuffie said.

**DING!**

"Ah hah!" Yuffie said as the door opened. "Now's our chance!"

The doors opened and... more soldiers stood on the outside!

"This isn't good," Vincent said as the girls sweat dropped.

"Drop your weapons," the soldiers ordered, aiming their weapons at the four. "We have you surrounded"

Vincent sighed. "Guess we have no choice..."

"Hey, no we don't!" Yuffie exclaimed. "We didn't come here to get captured." she raised her shuriken. "DUCK!" then she threw it.

Luckily Vincent, Aerith, and Tida knew what was coming and hit the deck. The soldiers didn't and wound up regretting it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" one of them screamed, dropping his gun and running away. "Mayday Mayday!"

"HEY!" Yuffie shouted, catching her shuriken and stepping over the womped soldiers and running after the last. "Get _back_ here!"

Vincent, Tifa, and Aerith all looked at each other and sighed. "We'd better go after her," Vincent said. "She's likely to give us away."

The two women nodded and followed him down the corridor.

_A/N_

_A little humor after so much serious stuff. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer._


End file.
